


fall.

by tay_oh_three



Series: seasons. [danti] [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Antidark - Freeform, Antiseptiplier - Freeform, Autumn, Book 1, Complete, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Danti - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Dialogue, Egos, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time Bottoming (Relative), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Moonlight, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Series, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Softness, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stargazing, Sunsets, Time Skips, bottom!Dark, frenemies to lovers, top!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tay_oh_three/pseuds/tay_oh_three
Summary: fall/fôl/noun1. an act of falling or collapsing; a sudden uncontrollable descent.2. a defeat or downfall.3. autumn.-[[i'm on tumblr!! @reinbowberry]]





	1. s w e e t h e a r t

one: **S W E E T H E A R T**

 

> "... I must confess— I'm in love with my own sins…”
> 
> _America's Suitehearts, Fall Out Boy (Folie à deux)_

 

It was getting late then. Another busy day was over for the Ipliers, working hard to keep Mark on schedule while attending to their own hobbies and tasks.

 

Dark had drained himself so much today, trying his best to keep everyone in line. A demon he may be, but nothing is eternal, really. (No, not even Anti, despite what he said.) Everything can be exhausted at some point.

 

That point is now for Dark.

 

He felt tired physically, which was a rare treat. Dark took a long, relaxing bath to ease the pain that had settled in his bones. It had been a long week after all.

 

Suddenly, Dark sensed the annoyingly familiar crackle of dark energy materialize somewhere in his room, coming from none other than—

 

“Anti,” Dark called out, acknowledging the glitch’s presence.

 

Dark let out a sigh and got out of the bath.

 

“H̵͍̝̰̒̀̅̉e̶͔̰͙̥̾̀͂y̷̛̤̗͇̋͛͘ ̸̛̛̳̎D̶̮̀̐ͅḁ̴͋͂ͅr̶͚̅̃k̴̨̲̝̈́y̵͇͓̙̍̎~” Anti greeted, glitching into the room just as Dark donned a raven silk robe.

 

“Don’t call me that,” said Dark, annoyed at Anti's faux fondness.

 

Dark knew that Anti's surprise visit was very inconvenient for himself. If he acted calm and confident like he usually would, maybe the glitch wouldn't notice, and then he'd have enough time to regain his energy.

 

Anti's skin was crackling with electricity. His claws were bloody red and razor sharp. He wasn't even bound by gravity anymore, preferring to float from the ground.

 

“T̶o̵o̶ ̵s̷w̸e̷e̶t̴ ̷f̶o̷r̵ ̷y̸e̸,̸ ̸y̵e̶r̸ ̸d̵a̶r̷k̵n̷e̸s̴s̴?” Anti teased, glitching in front Dark, their faces mere inches apart.

 

Dark would never admit to the fact that his cheeks reddened at their faces' proximity.

 

Dark wanted to say “What do you want?” in his coldest, calmest voice, but he pressed his lips into a thin line, knowing he'd stutter if he dared to speak a word. The demon decided to glare at the glitch instead.

 

“C̴a̴t̵ ̵g̶o̸t̷ ̵y̶e̷r̷ ̴t̵o̷n̴g̸u̸e̶?” Anti whispered against the demon's ear, claws resting on Dark's shoulders as he set himself down on the ground.

 

The demon gulped. With the calmest tone he could muster, he spoke. “Anti, this isn't like you.”

 

Anti pulled away from the demon, looking him in the eyes with a smirk on his lips. “S̶u̴r̵e̷ ̶i̴s̸n̶'̵t̴,̷ ̵s̴w̴e̶e̷t̷h̶e̶ar̴t̴.̴”

 

This comment stunned Dark. It was a strange thing, that nickname. He wasn't sure what he felt about it, be he kind of... almost… liked it?

 

Anti was too close to Dark's face again, and the demon barely noticed as he was lost in thought. The clawed hands carefully cupped the demon's face. Dark was frozen in place, too weak to teleport away.

 

The demon's eyes fluttered shut, willing himself get away. _Get away!_ But to no avail. He couldn't move as he let the glitch's lips touch his own.

 

Wrong, _wrong,_ **_wrong_ ** _,_ but since when did demons have morality?

 

The glitch's eyes widened as he pulled away, realizing what he just did. He muttered a crude apology and disappeared in a shower of fading pixels.


	2. l i e

two: **L I E**

> “…I’ll ignore my heart and lie to the truth…”
> 
> _Lie To The Truth, The Young Veins (Take A Vacation!)_

Dark was restless. Anti left minutes ago, leaving nothing but the ghost of his lips on Dark's, and a shallow scratch on his right cheek.

 

In front of the bathroom mirror, the demon brushed his fingertips against his lips, awestruck. It tingled still, where those chapped pink lips met his.

 

He hated it, how he acted so annoyingly human toward the simple gesture. It wasn't like it was his first, no. In fact, he'd kissed so many people, but none of them meant a thing.

 

The demon wondered what made this one any different.

 

Dark decided to rest instead, knowing that he'll need it to recover his strength. There was another meeting he had to go to the next day, after all.

 

He sought comfort in the thought that, just like the others, this one didn't mean anything. Even if it was so soft and gentle like that. Even if the glitch apologized. _It doesn't mean anything._

 

Morning came. The demon slept better than he ever did in years. Strangely, he vaguely remembered dreaming of something nice and pleasant that made him feel a bit lighter. Dark quickly fell into routine.

 

Get up. Fix bed. Prepare things and files. Take a shower. Dress into suit. Fix appearance.

 

Dark was combing his hair back before the mirror in an effort to keep it neater. He silently cursed Mark for keeping his hair so lengthy like this. It was truly hell to manage. _Why did all the Ipliers have to take after him?_

 

Everything was normal until—

 

Dark paused, eyes tracing over his reflection. On his right cheek was a faint mark of a scratch, barely visible. He was about to point the blame on Mark once more before the events of the past night flooded his mind, making the comb he was using clatter to the floor. If only he’d rested more, that would have fully healed.

 

Just before he fell into reverie, he realized that the familiar beep of the alarm ringtone had been already repeated twice.

 

The demon quickly dismissed the thought, placed his things back in order, and teleported to the egos’ meeting room.

 

“Oh my, we’ve been waiting for you,” Wilford said as Dark appeared. “Attention everyone! The man of the hour has arrived.”

 

All eyes land on Dark, and the demon’s cheeks grew warm, but he gathered his bearings and ignored it.

 

“Apologies for my tardiness, everyone. Let us begin the meeting,” Dark announced.

 

The demon took a seat in his usual seat, across Anti, who was yet to appear. Dark let out a relieved sigh.

 

The meeting commenced and the egos of multiple quite-known content creators talked about a variety of things from content-making tips, to collaborations and ideas. Dark did his usual role of ensuring that Mark’s workload is manageable and no one suggests anything stupid. Everything was going smoothly, until glitches materialized in the seat across Dark’s, making everything glow green for a brief second.

 

Anti has arrived.

 

There was silence for a while, but everyone resumed accomplishing their tasks. Dark had barely spoken since. He’d speak only when his input was really needed and only then.

 

Anti looked obviously bored. The glitch’s head rested on his folded arms, merely half-listening to his peers. Dark wouldn’t miss the glimpses Anti took of him, or the sudden fluctuate in the glitch’s electrifying aura in the presence of what could be an anxiety-inducing thought.

 

The demon hated how hyper-aware he was of nearly every move Anti made, down to the last twitch. I bothered him so much that he couldn’t fully focus on the meeting.

 

The meeting ended and everyone was leaving through their own means.

 

Wilford approached Dark as the room emptied, teleporting them to the silent hallway area just outside the room’s back door.

 

“Dark, dear, what’s wrong, if you don’t mind me asking? You were six minutes late! And I’m not saying that’s an issue, no, but rather it is so unusual! What’s got you so bothered? You used to be so peeved about tardiness, too!”

 

“None of your business,” Dark replied neutrally, hoping that Wilford wouldn’t read into his expression.

 

“But—“

 

Just then, a familiar voice was heard. As soon as Wilford saw Dark’s face then, he got all the answers he needed.

 

“D̷e̶r̷k̵,̸ ̶c̶a̴n̸ ̷w̵e̵ ̴t̸a̷l̶k̷?”

 

“Please excuse me, gentlemen,” Wilford muttered, teleporting away.

 

“A̶b̸o̵u̶t̵ ̴l̴a̴s̷t̶ ̶n̶i̸g̸h̴t̴…̸ ̴I̸—”

 

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Dark said in a cold voice. It does mean something. A demon he may be, but it was against his twisted morality to lie. _Liar._

 

At that moment, Dark knew that he probably shouldn’t have spoken too soon. Anti looked so offended.

 

“M̵a̸y̷b̸e̵ ̶t̷o̴ ̷y̸e̸ ̶i̴t̸ ̸d̶o̷e̶s̷n̷’̶t̴! Ô̷̮ř̸͓ ̶̟p̴͍͠e̵̩͋r̶̥̊h̵͙̕a̷̺͆p̸͕͘s̸̠̈́ ̷̲ȋ̷̹f̶̤͐ ̷̞͑y̸̜͝e̶̘̽ ̸̣̈́s̶͉̀t̷̛ͅo̶͇̓p̵̧̈́ ̸̘̽i̵̖̊g̸̬͊n̴̖̎ȍ̵̦r̶̼͛i̶̞͗n̸̦͝g̸̢͗ ̸̠ÿ̴̯́e̵̤͒ȓ̴̭ ̷̮́d̴̦̔a̷̙̔m̷̧͒n̴̹͑ ̵͖̅f̶̏͜ě̶̟ē̶̳l̴̛͔i̷̘̕n̵͚͒g̴̯̊s̷̙̋ ̶͉͊f̷̹̐ė̶̹r̷̺̾ ̴͙̒o̷͕͆n̵̪̐ċ̵̬e̶̩̕, ÿ̷̮́͆͑͑ḙ̴̛̛’̷͙̦͈̆̾͋d̸̛̥̓ ̵̹̐ŕ̸͎͕̱̓̋͆e̷̼͂͊̽͜͝ͅå̴̛̜̼͋͑l̷͙͐i̶̘̹͆͘͠z̶̲̅̋è̵̘͊̋͜ ̷̭̤̍͜y̷̫̭͌͠e̶̯͇̍̍͛’̴͚̤̓̔͒̿ͅv̴̭̟̘̎̚è̴̜͔̱ ̶̤͊́̀b̵̟̥̉̔ͅe̸͓͆͛̏͝e̶̗̺͌͘n̸̹̣ ̴̺̹̄̚͠l̶͕̞̈̉̄͝ỳ̷̙̩̗̙i̵͉̭͇̾̇͠͠n̶̥̠̈́̈́͜g̸̛̰̟̈́̋̆͜ ̶͖̳̰́ţ̷̮̳͛̋a̵̱̣̠͔̒̈̋ ẙ̸̛̦̽͊́̎̿͂̚̕͠ȅ̷̜̠͕͑̄͒͒͛͆̕͘͝r̵͎͇̼̥͎̠͇̲͐͗̈́s̸̪̊͂̉̓̐̉e̷̡͇̥̠̱͙͗̋̈́̽͌̊l̵͕̲͖̟̾͘̕f̷̧̖̜͔̙͕͛̇͝ͅ!

 

Anti’s cloud of electrifying aura expanded, trapping the demon easily in his still weak state. Dark could fight back, but he knows he’d never win over Anti who was in a better state of being.

 

Dark felt himself pinned to the wall by Anti’s claws that slowly turned back into normal hands.

 

Anti spoke softly. “Ỉ̶̦’̴̪͋d̸̻̎ ̵͌ͅh̷̞͘a̸͍͗t̶̗̀ë̴̦ ̷͈̌t̷̝̃ő̸͎ ̶͚̈́h̶̰̀ȗ̶̬r̸̃ͅẗ̸͓ ̴̖̄ý̴̺e̵̠͒,̴͕ ̵͔̎s̶̭͊ẘ̶̺é̵̠e̶̲t̶̮̔h̵̡̛ë̵̟́ḁ̸̏r̸̜͌t̷̛͜.”

 

The demon gulped. “Why are you acting like this?”

 

“J̴͕̿u̴̲͐s̵̬͠t̴̤̿.” Anti suddenly looked so unsettled.

 

“L̶e̴t̶ ̸m̴e̴ ̵s̴h̸o̸w̵ ̶y̸e̴.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone! Rei here. Thanks for reading chapter 2 of Quixotic. I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Most likely, updates will come around Friday to Sunday, Philippine Standard Time (GMT +8:00). If you liked it, punch that kudos button in the face LIKE A BOSS!! And place it in your bookmarks and read later to get back to it when I update. Buh-bye!


	3. e s t r a n g e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just sum warnings for y'all:
> 
> Darkipoo angst, I guess?? Not very detailed stuff. Sorry it's short :( Might put up another chapter within my upload bracket this week.

three: **E S T R A N G E D**

 

> “...Everything seems to be estranged when you’re alone...:”
> 
> _I Wanna Be Free, Panic! At The Disco (Vices & Virtues)_

 

Dark felt the familiar sensation of being teleported somewhere else, and found himself back in his room, Anti still pinning his hands above him.

 

The glitch’s face hovered hesitantly over his, their breaths intermingling. “M̴a̵y̷ ̸I̵?”

 

Dark gulped. _Did he want this?_ Charcoal eyes met mismatched ones, and Dark closed the distance between them.

 

The demon’s eyes fluttered shut as their lips met. _It doesn’t have to mean anything._

 

Knocks were heard from behind the door, interrupting them and making Anti loosen his grip on Dark. The two looked at the door warily.

 

Dark muttered a hushed apology and lightly pushed Anti aside, coming for the door.

 

Anti stayed out of the visitor’s view, cheeks warm, tugging at his hair anxiously. Dark quickly dismissed the visitor, before turning to Anti, who glitched a few steps before him as soon as the door was shut.

 

“I̷'̶l̷l̵ ̵s̴e̸e̷ ̷y̶e̸ ̵t̷a̵n̷i̵g̵h̷t̷,” Anti stated in a hushed whisper. The glitch hesitated for a moment, eyes taking in the features on the demon’s face, before pressing a chaste kiss on the demon’s right cheek, just over the almost fully-healed scar. Dark stared off ahead even long after Anti’s departure.

 

If Dark was blushing when he had faced Anti again, he was definitely red now. _Like he’ll ever admit to that._

 

The demon had a sudden realization.

 

He’d been weak when Anti began showing odd acts of affection toward him. _What if Anti had been aware of his weak state? The glitch got him when he was most vulnerable, after all. Was this some sick game that Anti wanted to play?_

 

It would take a lot of time for Dark to regain his full power. If the glitch had been going around and using Dark’s weakness against him, he couldn't scare everyone off to submission and assert his authority easily.

 

However, some part of Dark went against those doubts, along with a feeling akin to hope.

 

The demon laid down on his bed, sighing. He closed his eyes and thought of how the glitch’s lips felt against his. The soft and tender touches and how he was being treated with absolute care made his heart swell with an unnamed emotion. The way Anti acted, seeming confident one moment then hesitant the next, as if fearing Dark will break, made him feel… warm… and safe.

 

His fingers brushed against the thin scar on his cheek, unconsciously smiling slightly. That kiss was an apology. A promise.

 

Dark suddenly got up, mentally berating himself for thinking in such a manner.

 

After all, he is Darkiplier. He is a being of shadows. Made of dark energies and bad memories. A demon. _Demons don’t feel affection, do they?_

 

He is the strongest. He is the most organized ego. He is the most important Iplier. He is the highest authority of the void. He is the overseer of all the alter-egos. The busiest, most hard-working...

 

...and the loneliest.

 

Dark bit his lip. He’s been through a lot. He deserved this. He’s in control. He’s…

 

...so damn tired.

 

So tired of everything he’d went through. All the sacrifices he’d made. All the things he’d lost. All of the pain… that he tried for so long to pretend to be numb to. Memories flash, featuring broken childhood and shattered dreams. Voiceless screams and violent deaths. Ruined innocence and bloodstained hands.

 

He knew it. It was happening again. He shakily inhaled, trying his best to ground himself. He clenched his fists, which have begun to shake, as he tried to steady his breathing.

 

He needed help. It took a lot of effort, but he finally did it.

 

“Okay Google.”

 

The android appeared before him, looking ahead blankly as it usually would when out-of-focus. The android did a quick scan and focused on Dark, quickly performing the preprogrammed tasks that helped Dark calm down whenever he got extremely anxious.

 

The android was eventually dismissed and Dark forced himself to take a nap. Though he didn’t exactly need it at the time, it would help him eventually. He thought he needed a break.


	4. s u n s e t

four: **S U N S E T**

 

> “The air is flecked with filtered gold,—  
>  The shimmer of romance  
>  Whose ageless glamour still must hold  
>  The world as in a trance,  
>  Pouring o'er every time and place  
>  Light of an amber sea,  
>  The spell of all the gladsome things  
>  That have been or shall be”
> 
> _In Gold Lacquer, Bliss Carman (an excerpt)_

 

The day has waned when Dark awoke, orange light filtering through the windows. Dark had fallen asleep in his suit, which was, though one of his favorites, really uncomfortable to sleep in.

 

Dark got up, stretching his aching limbs. He tried to wipe the dried tears and tiredness from his face and decided he’d take a relaxing bath again.

 

Anti glitched into the room just as Dark was unbuttoning his dress shirt.

 

Dark paused, looking at Anti whose arms were crossed with an unreadable expression in his face. The demon silently inhaled as he trained his eyes over the glitch’s features bathed the sunset’s hues.

 

The pasty white skin which was a feature that Anti shared with Jack (or Seán, whichever you prefer) was warmed by the sun’s rays, the gauges on his earlobes glinting in the dying light. The glitch’s mismatched eyes – baby blue and forest green, – both appeared much lighter.

 

Dark was stunned, for a moment blanking out entirely. He could’ve sworn he had forgotten where he was or what his name is.

 

 He gathered his bearings and snapped out of his reverie, clearing his throat.

 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

 

Dark kind of knew what Anti was here for, actually. _“Let me show you.” ”I’ll see you tonight,” the glitch had said._ He just wanted to be sure.

 

“I̵ ̶c̵a̸m̶e̶ ̵t̵a̸ ̶c̵h̷e̴c̶k̴ ̷o̷n̵ ̵y̴e̴,” The glitch said, looking off into the window. “G̸o̷o̵g̵l̷e̶ ̶t̸o̴l̷d̷ ̶m̷e̶.̸ ̸H̴o̶w̵e̴v̷e̴r̵,̵ ̵y̶e̷ ̸s̴e̵e̶m̴ ̷f̷i̶n̸e̸ ̶e̸n̷o̸u̷g̶h̵.̴”

 

This caught Dark off guard. “Oh. Thank you for your concern, Anti. I am feeling better.”

 

Anti shrugged in acknowledgment, sitting at the edge of the other’s bed to signify that he didn’t want to leave. Dark found himself out of words and proceeded to go in the bath.

 

While in the bath, Dark thought back to the past. Before Mark. Before ‘Dark.’ Before everything.

 

Mark became Dark’s host because they were very similar then. Dark used to be express himself and his emotions openly, wearing his heart on his sleeve. Used to do silly things and hang out with friends. Used to be prone to death if he consumed alcohol. Their parallels are quite a lot, until Dark’s life changed.

 

Very few things stayed the same. Dark became distrustful of people, not letting them break through his shell. He’d never put down his walls for anyone, save for Mark, because it was necessarily for both of their stability.

 

_Wait–_

 

Dark breathed deeply, clearing his head before focusing on something else.

 

**_*Mark? Can you hear me?_ **

 

_*Darkipoo! Heard you loud and clear. What’s up?_

 

**_*How could you sound so enthusiastic through mind link? You are simply incredible. Anyway, could I ask you a favor?_ **

 

_*Thanks; I try. Anyway, sure thinggg. Anything for you, Darkipoo! Just make sure it’s nothing too drastic for your wonky power shtuff. I’m kinda busy as you know. Conventions and new projects coming up and all that._

 

 **_*Of course. We’ll help you with that, so don’t worry your head too much about it. I wouldn’t ask for a lot. Just keep the mind link on for a bit, if you don’t mind? Just a few_ ** **_minutes will do. You could do whatever in that time._ **

 

_*Oh. One of those days, I’m guessing? I hope you feel better soon, Dark._

 

After hearing that tone of concern and sincerity, Dark felt a bit better. It wasn’t overly pitying and Dark appreciated it a whole lot. He didn’t like being pitied, but knowing that someone simply _cared_ was comforting.

 

Mark was a great host, even if Dark did think that he was a bit stupid sometimes. Mark had a big heart, an open mind, and an easygoing personality. Mark was, in a way, quite like Dark’s brother, and the demon had grown quite fond of the giggly goof.

 

The human was no longer conversing directly with Dark, but the demon occasionally heard bits and pieces of thought that weren’t his. They were distracting, just like he had hoped. He tried to focus on a passing thought every now and then, however stupid it was.

 

Simultaneously, Anti was restless, picking on the loose threads on his ripped jeans anxiously as he sneaked glances at the closed bathroom door. His thoughts ran wildly in his head, finally making him run his hands over his face as he groaned in frustration.

 

He hated how impulsive he was. He was overrun by his emotions all the fucking time. He wouldn’t be like this if it wasn’t for a stupid _crush_ , of all things.

 

It’s Dark’s fault, the glitchy demon decided, sighing.

 

Curse his fucking pretty face and his _rare_ beautiful smile and his stone-cold exterior that Anti oh-so-badly wanted to wreck. The glitch wanted to break past the other demon’s defenses and shatter the mask he hides behind, even just for Anti. _Especially just for Anti_.

 

With deep breaths, he steadied himself, lied down on Dark’s bed, and hoped for his instincts to not fuck him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with how this one turned out :/ It's too filler-y but I don't know how to fix it. I'm nearly finished with the next chapter though, which is written much better, in my opinion. I hope you're feeling lucky enough to get two updates. I hope you all have a brilliant morning or evening. Thank you so much for reading. Buh-bye!!
> 
> \- Rei <3


	5. s l o w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song, play this [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_15zLgyiyc] on loop for about thrice. You'll know when to start playing it, but it's up to you whether you want to play it or not. Some warnings as well, I guess? They're kinda OOC so please, forgive me. I'm still working on my characterization and pacing and all that.
> 
> \- Rei <3

five: **S L O W**

**  
**

 

> “...When I'm around slow dancing in the dark, don't follow me; you'll end up in my arms…”
> 
> _Slow Dancing in the Dark, Joji (Ballads 1)_

 

“Anti…” Dark muttered a bit breathlessly as he exited the bath, wrapped in his silk robe, nearly forgetting about the other glitch’s presence.

 

It was quite a sight to witness Anti sprawled down on the bed like that, gazing up the space-themed ceiling thoughtfully with half-lidded eyes as he toyed with his knife, shirt riding up a bit, exposing the light flesh underneath.

 

The silvery moonlight and the soft lighting of the room that bounced off his skin complimented Anti, and Dark’s breath was rightfully taken away.

 

The illusion of time slowing was broken when Anti returned Dark’s unrelenting gaze, which made the demon blush and look away, suddenly self-conscious.

 

“T̷o̵o̷k̷ ̶y̸e̸ ̴l̴o̵n̵g̷ ̶e̶n̷o̵u̷g̸h̶,” Anti stated, getting up and floating from the ground and banishing his knife to someplace else. A smirk appeared on the glitch’s face. “T̷h̴o̴u̷g̶h̵t̴ ̸I̵ ̴h̸a̷d̸ ̴t̷a̷ ̴t̶a̴k̴e̵ ̸a̵ ̸l̷i̴l̷’̴ ̶p̵e̷e̷k̶ ̷i̷f̸ ̸y̵e̶ ̵s̶t̵a̸y̸e̷d̴ ̴t̴h̸e̶r̷e̸ ̷a̸n̴y̵ ̵l̶o̵n̴g̵e̸r̷.”

 

“Don’t you have any sense of decency?” Dark shot at the glitch, displeased and cringing at his own retort. _A poor attempt at hiding his insecurities is what it was_.

 

“I̶’̴m̵ ̸d̵e̵c̵e̷n̶t̸ ̵e̶n̴o̴u̶g̸h̶ ̴t̷a̸ ̴r̴e̶m̸a̷i̶n̷ ̸c̸l̷o̸t̸h̷e̴d̷ ̵i̷n̶ ̷f̸r̸o̷n̵t̷ ̵o̶f̷ ̵y̴e̵,” Anti replied, punctuating the statement with a flirtatious wink that just did _things_ to Dark’s heart.

 

 _Curse feelings_ , he thought and turned away, looking through his clothes. Dark scanned through his countless suits, slacks, pants, button-downs, and the occasional other that somehow found its way to his closet.

 

It was nearly time for bed, but he just slept for what had been half of his day. His sleeping robes were simply inappropriate. Suits and button-downs were too formal. Dark’s hands stopped upon a soft fabric that stood out from the others.

 

The demon pulled it out, seeing that it was a soft jumper. Dark vaguely remembered it as a gift from Wilford that he wore once or twice. It was the same shade of pink as Wilford’s moustache. Dark sighed.

 

He needed more casual clothing. For now, however, this’ll have to do.

 

Dark wore the jumper over a white collared shirt, with the collars out, and a pair of grey sweatpants that he had, for some reason. He felt cold, so he also wore his simple black socks. A touch of normality, at least.

 

The whole time Dark dressed up, Anti watched, amused at how the demon’s face contorted as he thought about what to wear, seeming conflicted. Dark looked less intimidating now, in his casual clothes.

 

He wanted to hug the living sense out of the demon, in that stupid pastel jumper that was _too adorable_ for Dark. _Just how the fuck does he manage to look even more attractive?_

 

Anti was convinced that yes, he was absolutely smitten over the other, seeing this side of the demon that he was sure no one else could have seen but him. Only he could be stubborn enough to break him down like a Matryoshka doll, eager to get past the layers of masks to see who Dark really was.

 

“How long will you be here for?” Dark inquired.

 

_God was it difficult to take him seriously when he’s looking like that._

 

“W̸a̸n̶t̶ ̶m̵e̴ ̷g̸o̶n̸e̸ ̷a̶l̸r̵e̴a̵d̴y̴?” Anti asked with an exaggerated pout.

 

“It’s not that—”

 

“J̶u̵s̷t̵ ̶m̶e̶s̷s̵i̴n̵’̶ ̴w̶i̷t̶h̸ ̷y̶a̸,̷ ̵D̶a̸r̷k̸y̴~̴”

 

Dark sighed. “Alright… Well, I’m going for a walk.”

 

The demon turned around and exited his room, unsure what to expect of Anti, but not worrying about it too much.

 

It was silent in the manor. It was elegantly decorated, thanks to Dark, but occasionally had the odd item placed somewhere, most likely because of Wilford.

 

Light filtered through the many windows of the manor, and one would see that two of seven moons were alight with waning crescents. The stars twinkled, showing constellations only the void knew about.

 

Anti made himself known as he floated beside Dark, glitchy aura fizzling and crackling at the edges of his figure. A soft green glow radiated off him, lighting his surroundings and making everything appear strange and foreign.

 

Dark faced the other, momentarily silent, before speaking up. He knew he should be careful with his words. One wrong move and Anti can pin him to the ground, shatter him and pick him apart, and erase him from existence. That is, unless Mark summons him again, but it wouldn’t be the same.

 

“Is there a reason for your presence, Anti? Is there something you’d like to say?”

 

“O̶h̴ ̸D̷a̷r̴k̸y~ B̸u̶s̶i̸n̶e̶s̵s̴ ̵a̶s̷ ̶a̸l̷w̴a̶y̸s, ̴a̷r̴e̸n̵’̵t̵ ̷y̷a̵? ̸W̴e̶l̶l̵ t̵h̷e̵n̸,̵ b̷e̵ l̸i̵k̵e̵ ̸th̸a̴t̴.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“T̸h̶a̶t̸’̷s̴ ̶n̷o̵t̸ ̸i̷m̸p̴o̸r̸t̸a̴n̵t̶ ̸f̵e̶r̷ ̵n̴o̸w̶. Sw̸e̸e̶t̴h̵a̸r̴t̴, I̶ ̶h̷a̵v̴e̵ ̷a̵ ̸p̶r̴o̸p̸o̴s̷i̸t̷i̵o̶n̷ ̷f̴e̵r̴ ̴y̶a̶.”

 

“Why do you keep on calling me that?” Dark complained, raising his voice a little. He was approaching dangerous territory now, but Anti was _really_ getting on his nerves. _Patience, Dark. Don’t give him the satisfaction._

 

This merely amused Anti more. He glitched closer to the other, resting his wrists on the demon's shoulders. He towered over Dark easily due to his feet being off the ground, as he preferred to float than to bind himself down with gravity.

 

Anti stared into Dark’s eyes, gazing deep into those greyish black pools, before tossing his head back in mock laughter.

 

“L̵o̵o̸k̷ ̶a̸t̸ ̵y̶e̷,” he muttered, looking at Dark once more, running one of his hands in the silky locks. “Y̴e̴r̸ ̴f̵o̸c̶k̴i̵n̴’̵ ̸a̷d̴o̶r̸a̵b̶l̷e̷.”

 

The demon subtly flinched at the contact. Charcoal orbs affixed on the glitch in an unwavering glare. His patience was wearing thin.

 

“What is this... proposition of yours?” Dark inquired, voice low. The demon was getting rather… not only confused, but also very annoyed by Anti’s advances.

 

“W̸e̴l̶l̴,̷ ̸h̶o̴w̷ ̷d̴o̸ ̶I̵ ̷s̷a̷y̷ ̵t̵h̵i̶s̶? ̴Y̴e̸ ̶k̵n̶o̵w̵ ̴h̷o̷w̴ ̴I̴’̷v̶e̴ ̵b̸e̷e̶n̵ ̶b̵u̸g̵g̴i̴n̵g̴ ̸y̵e̶ ̸s̸o̶ ̴m̵u̸c̸h̷ ̴o̴v̴e̴r̸ ̵t̶e̸h̸ ̵p̵a̵s̶t̷ ̴y̵e̶a̶r̶s̷? I̶’̵v̵e̴ ̸a̸l̴w̷a̷y̶s̷ ̴w̸a̵n̵t̵e̵d̵ ̷t̶a̶ ̴k̵n̸o̶c̷k̵ ̶y̶e̵ ̷o̶f̶f̶ ̸t̵h̷a̴t̷ ̵d̵a̸m̷n̸ ̵t̴h̸r̵o̷n̶e̴ ̴o̵f̸ ̶y̷o̶u̵r̴s̷. ̸B̴u̶t̸ ̸I̴ ̴g̸o̵t̶ ̶e̷n̵o̴u̴g̴h̷ ̵o̶f̶ ̸t̶h̸a̴t̶ ̶n̵o̵w̶.”

 

Dark frowned at Anti whose mere presence was mocking as ever, always getting on his nerves. _Fuck patience._

 

“That’s good, now why don’t you go and stop bothering me, then? Find someone else to play with. I’m getting sick of your stupid games!”

 

“O̸h̴ ̶D̴a̸r̴k̶y—”

 

“Enough of that!” Dark grabbed Anti by the neck out of rage. His aura flickered and the reds and blues surrounding him became more visible.

 

Anti managed a smirk, Dark realized his mistake.

 

“N̴o̷w̴,̶ ̵n̴o̴w̷,̴ ̶s̸w̶e̸e̶t̷h̷e̴a̸r̷t~” Anti glitched away, floating higher off the ground. “I̵ ̴w̶a̴s̴ ̶h̶o̷p̶i̴n̷g̵ ̶y̸e̴’̷d̵ ̵c̶o̴o̷p̶e̵r̸a̴t̴e̸.”

 

Dark felt his senses dull, numbness growing pervasive, rendering him useless. _He’s stronger than me._

 

Then it was over. Dark stumbled, back hitting a nearby wall and falling into a sitting position, while Anti was on the counter (a surface we all know is _not_ meant to be sat on), filing his claws.

 

“N̷o̵w̷,̷ ̷s̴w̵e̴e̵t̵h̷e̶r̷t̵,̷ ̴h̸e̷r̵e̶’̴s̴ ̵t̸h̸e̵ ̶d̸e̸a̶l̴. I̷’̷l̵l̴ ̸s̶t̷o̵p̵ ̵t̶a̴m̵p̷e̸r̸i̴n̸g̶ ̷w̵i̵t̶h̶ ̵y̴e̵r̸ ̸p̷e̶r̴f̸e̵c̶t̶ ̴l̸i̸t̴t̷l̷e̸ ̸w̴o̷r̴l̶d̵. I̷’̶l̵l̶ ̸s̵t̴o̶p̸ ̴b̷o̶t̵h̵e̸r̶i̶n̵g̷ ̵y̴e̷r̵ ̸e̴n̵t̶i̷r̶e̷ ̸b̵u̴s̴i̶n̸e̶s̵s̷,” Anti started, resting his chin on his claws, looking at Dark through his lashes. “H̴e̸c̵k̶,̵ ̵I̷’̶l̶l̵ ̶d̶o̷ ̸a̴b̷s̶o̸l̸u̸t̷e̵l̵y̷ ̴a̵n̶y̶t̵h̷i̸n̶g̵ ̶f̸e̸r̵ ̸y̵a̷,̵ ̸D̶a̸r̸k̴.”

 

Dark looked up at Anti, feeling defeated, and also a little stunned when Anti said his real name instead of a nickname. Something didn’t settle quite right with him in this entire situation. _Had Anti planned all this? Did I fall right into his trap?_

 

“At what cost?” Dark inquired, hoping for nothing more but for Anti to just leave him be. He wanted a peaceful evening and this was anything but that.

 

“Y̶̧̫̭͎̯̌̓o̶̥͚̅u̷̞̫̯̫̩͛̽̓̇.”

 

“What?”

 

“I̶’̸l̵l̶ ̵g̵i̴v̸e̵ ̶y̴e̵ ̵a̸n̶y̷t̴h̸i̴n̸g̸.̴ ̷A̶b̶s̵o̶l̵u̸t̸e̵l̷y̴ ̸a̸n̴y̸t̷h̴i̸n̴g̶ ̶y̵e̴ ̵w̴a̵n̴t̸.̸ ̴A̶n̸d̶ ̴I̷,̸ ̴s̷w̵e̵e̵t̸h̴a̷r̶t̴,̶ ̷w̴i̶l̵l̸ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̵ ̵y̵o̶u̴.”

 

Dark spluttered and blood rushed to his cheeks. He couldn’t tell whether he was angry or embarrassed anymore.

 

“W̴e̴l̴l̴,̴ ̶I̷’̵m̴ ̵n̵o̸t̶ ̸f̴o̴r̷c̵i̴n̷g̶ ̷y̶e̵ ̴t̴a̵ ̶d̸e̶c̵i̷d̷e̸ ̴n̸o̸w̴,” Anti began, pulling out a box and carefully setting it beside him on the counter. “B̶u̵t̷ ̷a̵n̵y̵ ̷r̸e̸p̷l̴y̵ ̸b̷e̵y̷o̴n̵d̷ ̵i̷n̷c̸o̷h̵e̵r̶e̸n̷t̴ ̶b̵a̶b̷b̸l̷i̷n̴g̷ ̵w̶o̵u̸l̷d̵ ̴b̵e̶ ̶n̵i̴c̴e̶.”

 

Dark gathered his bearings and tried to get up, stumbling a little when he did. “And why... would I agree to that?”

 

“T̵h̶i̵n̷k̸ ̶a̴b̴o̶u̷t̶ ̶i̶t̴,̴ ̷D̷a̶r̸k̸y̵~” Anti hopped off the counter, looking back to the little furnished music box and turned it as he spoke. “I̸’̴l̶l̸ ̴s̸t̶o̵p̷ ̷t̵r̷y̴i̶n̶g̸ ̶t̷a̴ ̴g̶r̸a̴b̵ ̶y̷e̵r̶ ̸a̵t̸t̴e̶n̴t̶i̶o̴n̸ ̷c̵u̶z̷ ̴I̶ ̷k̷n̴o̸w̷ ̶I̵’̸l̸l̷ ̴h̴a̵v̴e̵ ̴i̶t̶ ̵a̴l̶l̶ ̵t̴a̶ ̷m̴e̵s̵e̵l̵f̴. S̵o̷, ̸w̸h̷a̷t̴ ̸d̷o̷ ̷y̸e̵ ̵t̶h̸i̶n̵k̸?”

 

“Is that all you want? Attention? You could have bothered someone else, like Seán, or one of his followers. Why me?”

 

“I̴’̷m̷ ̷g̴l̷a̵d̷ ̷y̷o̵u̵ ̵a̴s̴k̶e̸d̷,” Anti said with a smile.

 

A soft tune began to play from the musical box, slow and peaceful. Anti glitched from his spot to Dark, actually planting his feet on the ground.

 

Anti extended his hand towards Dark, who stared at it, dumbfounded.

 

“I̴ ̶g̸u̸e̷s̸s̵ ̵i̵t̶ ̷j̴u̸s̶t̸ ̷s̵o̴ ̵h̵a̴p̶p̵e̵n̷s̵,̶ ̴D̶a̸r̷k̴,̵ ̴t̴h̴a̴t̴ ̸y̷o̶u̷ ̸a̵r̶e̵ ̵s̸o̴ ̴u̸n̸f̶o̴r̵t̴u̷n̸a̴t̷e̷ ̴a̷s̵ ̸t̸o̴ ̴b̶e̷ ̷f̸a̴n̸c̶i̸e̶d̸ ̷b̵y̸ ̶m̷e̵.”

 

Dark took Anti’s hand hesitantly. His silvery black orbs showed confusion and uncertainty.

 

“N̶o̶ ̵o̶n̴e̶’̷s̶ ̷l̴o̴o̶k̵i̷n̵g̷,̶ ̷s̶w̵e̴e̷t̷h̸e̷a̷r̶t̷.̸ ̵D̴a̷n̵c̶e̴ ̸w̵i̶t̵h̷ ̶m̸e̴.”

 

Dark felt like he was under a spell, charmed by this… glitch in a moment of weakness. Something in him pulled him towards agreeing to the deal. He hadn’t even gotten a moment to reflect on it, and yet—

 

Anti pulled the demon close. The pair swayed their bodies along with the soft melody in the night, and they twirled in the halls lost in the moment until the music faded. Here Dark was, dancing with his personal devil in the moonlight.

 

“This is stupid.”

 

“D̸a̴r̶k̷,̸ ̶a̵g̷a̶i̴n̸:̶ ̶n̴o̶ ̷o̶n̵e̶ ̷c̶a̴n̴ ̸s̵e̷e̴ ̵u̴s̸.̶ ̵W̶e̸ ̵c̵a̸n̵ ̶d̴o̸ ̸w̸h̷a̸t̸e̷v̷e̴r̷ ̴t̷h̴e̶ ̶f̸u̸c̵k̷ ̷w̶e̴ ̵w̴a̷n̷t̸.”

 

“Well, I’m feeling rather silly. Does any of this amuse you?”

 

“A̶ ̴l̵i̷t̴t̶l̴e̵ ̴b̷i̶t̸.”

 

“Just a little, huh?”

 

“I̸’̴m̸ ̴m̶o̸s̴t̷l̶y̵…̷ ̵l̸i̸g̸h̸t̶.̶ ̶A̶n̶d̴ ̸k̵i̴n̷d̵a̵ ̶g̷i̴g̵g̶l̶y̶.̶ ̵I̵s̵ ̵t̵h̵i̵s̸ ̷h̶a̶p̸p̵i̸n̷e̶s̷s̴?̵ ̵I̶ ̵g̷u̵e̷s̴s̴ ̶I̴’̴m̸ ̴h̵a̸p̸p̷y̵.̷ ̸A̸ ̸l̴o̴t̸ ̸h̸a̵d̸ ̶h̸a̶p̴p̷e̵n̷e̷d̵,̵ ̷D̴a̶r̷k̷.̸ ̶Y̷o̵u̶ ̵s̴h̵o̷w̴e̶d̵ ̸s̵o̴ ̵m̶u̵c̶h̵ ̴o̸f̵ ̴y̷e̸r̵s̴e̵l̵f̵ ̵t̵a̶ ̷m̵e̸ ̶t̸o̴n̴i̸g̷h̴t̵.”

 

“Correction: I was forced to.”

 

“Y̴e̷ ̵c̷o̸u̶l̶d̷’̴v̸e̸ ̷e̴a̷s̵i̸l̶y̷ ̸w̶a̵v̵e̷d̸ ̷m̶e̷ ̸o̸f̶f̵,̴ ̷b̴u̵t̵ ̴y̸e̶ ̷d̷i̷d̴n̷’̴t̵.”

 

“You would’ve been too stubborn to listen.”

 

“T̴’̵a̸t̴’̴s̵ ̸a̶ ̵f̷a̶i̷r̸ ̸a̴s̵s̶u̴m̵p̵t̸i̸o̶n̷.”

 

Once the music had stopped. Anti gazed at Dark expectantly, and Dark returned the look with wariness. He was barely thinking now, his mind containing only one thing. _Agree to the deal._

 

He didn’t notice that his red aura had expanded, whilst the blue one had been more subdued. However, Anti did.

 

“S̴w̶e̶e̵t̴h̶a̶r̵t̸,̷ ̵̴w̸h̴a̵t̸e̷v̴e̵r̸ ̷t̷h̸a̷t̴ ̵i̶s̷,̴h̸o̶l̶d̸ ̸t̸’̸a̶t̵ ̵t̵h̶o̵u̴g̵ht̵.̵ ̴Y̵e̶ ̶a̴r̶e̸n̴’̷t̵ ̵y̶e̶r̶s̴e̷l̷f̶ ̵n̴o̵w̶.̸ ̵I̶f̸ ̸y̶e̸ ̷s̶e̸a̵l̶ ̶t̷h̷e̴ ̴d̷e̸a̸l̵,̸ ̷I̶ ̷w̴a̸n̴t̸ _̷a̴l̸l̴_ ̷o̴f̵ ̸y̶e̴ ̵t̴a̷ ̸d̴e̸c̸i̸d̷e̷,̸ ̴a̴’̶i̵g̷h̴t̷?”

 

Anti lightly bumped his forehead on Dark’s, bringing their faces closer, and Dark leaned in. The glitch pulled away with a concerned frown, not letting their lips touch.

 

“I̷t̶’̵s̴ ̵b̴e̵e̴n̴ ̸l̴o̷v̵e̵l̸y̵ ̵a̷n̵d̴ ̷a̸l̵l̵,̷ ̵s̶w̵e̷e̴t̶h̶a̸r̸t̴,̴ ̷b̶u̵t̵ ̶I̴’̶v̴e̴ ̴g̷o̵t̶ ̸t̷a̷ ̸g̵o̶.̷ ̴S̷a̸m̵m̷y̷ ̷w̶i̴l̶l̵ ̶b̴e̶ ̶w̸a̵i̸t̴i̴n̴g̷ ̸f̶e̴r̸ ̴m̵e̶ ̴a̶n̵d̸ ̸I̸’̸m̷ ̷n̷o̵t̴ ̵e̸x̴a̷c̴t̴l̷y̴ ̵u̶p̷ ̶f̶e̴r̵ ̴i̶n̵t̶e̸r̶r̵o̶g̶a̸t̴i̸o̸n̵ ̵r̴i̷g̷h̸t̷ ̷n̷o̶w̶.̴ ̷R̶e̷s̷t̴ ̶u̶p̴,̵ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̷.̵ ̸Y̷o̸u̵ ̵h̶a̸v̵e̴ ̸s̸o̶m̴e̶ ̷t̸h̴i̷n̷g̵s̶ ̴t̴o̸ ̸d̵o̶ ̷t̷o̶m̶o̵r̷r̷o̵w̸.”

 

Dark spoke in a distorted voice, a blend of high and low voices, which was new. “Will you return tomorrow?”

 

“D̷a̶r̸k̵y̸,̶ ̸y̵e̸ ̶n̸e̴e̸d̷ ̸t̵a̸ ̷r̵e̶s̸t̴.̸ ̴Y̴e̴r̵ ̷n̸o̴t̴ ̷y̸e̷r̷s̷e̷l̶f̸ ̷r̶i̸g̷h̷t̸ ̶n̶o̴w̴.”

 

“Could you stay? Please,” Dark and the other voices pleaded.

 

Anti hesitated but eventually agreed, staying with Dark until the demon was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thank you for 30+ kudos and 200+ hits! That's amazing. My update schedule is kind of fucked, by the way, since I dropped out of my past school and basically everyday is lazy day and weekends are nonexistent. It will be like that for 5 more months, and I still dunno where tf this is going. I should've stuck to doing a one-shot, but I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS CHARMING CHILD. PLEASE please please leave comments and constructive criticism and such. I find those really motivating. Anyway, that's it for this update.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Until the next one, pals. Buh-bye!
> 
> \- Rei <3
> 
> PS. If you came for the smut uhh that'll be in two chapters or so HAHA also I'm not judging you.


	6. s l e e p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! This is a super short kinda filler update. Also, we have a new character coming in! Pls enjoy ^^
> 
> \- Rei <3

six: **S L E E P**

 

 

> “I may never sleep tonight, as long as you’re still burning bright.”
> 
> _Trade Mistakes, Panic! at the Disco (Vices & Virtues) _

 

Anti couldn’t sleep. Not that he needed it anyway, but still…

 

The glitch was in his room, taking up his bed like a starfish would have. Nearby, one could hear dull thumps from the inside of a glass cylinder.

 

“W̵h̶a̷t̵ ̶i̴s̴ ̷i̴t̵?” Anti asked the eyeball softly.

 

The thing replied with a series of chirps. Anti frowned.

 

“Y̸e̷ ̴c̶a̶n̴ ̶o̷p̴e̶n̵ ̴i̶t̵ ̴y̵e̶r̴s̸e̵l̸f̴.”

 

Annoyed chirp.

 

The glitch sighed. “F̸i̷n̸e̵.”

 

Anti lifted off the cylinder’s lid with a flick of his wrist. Sam floated up and away from the tank, taking a humanoid form and filling the room with a soft blue glow.

 

“Hey Anti!”

 

“H̸e̵y̸ ̷S̶a̸m̸.̴ ̶W̸h̸a̶t̶ ̵d̶o̸ ̷y̸o̴u̵ ̵w̶a̸n̷t̴?” Anti asked a little more snappily than he usually would.

 

Sam gasped. “Did you finally do it?”

 

“T̴’̴a̷t̴’̷s̸ ̶c̴l̷a̷s̸s̸i̷f̷i̸e̵d̶ ̶i̴n̶f̵o̷r̴m̵a̶t̵i̸o̶n̸,” Anti replied, looking away with a blush.

 

“Oh. My gosh. You did it! I gotta tell dad,” Sam gushed.

 

“S̶a̷m̷ ̴M̴c̴L̶o̸u̶g̸h̵l̷i̶n̵,̵ ̸I̵ ̴s̶w̷e̵a̷r̶ ̴t̵a̵ ̸g̸o̷d̷,̶ ̶I̷ ̶w̸o̴n̶’̸t̸ ̷h̷e̵s̵i̵t̸a̸t̷e̸ ̴t̷a̵ ̴g̸r̸o̴u̸n̸d̶ ̸y̵e̴!”

 

“Uggghhh… You’re such a parent,” Sam said with a roll of her eye. She continued to walk out the room. “Well, I’m off!”

 

“W̵h̶e̶r̸e̸ ̵d̴o̴ ̸y̶o̸u̴ ̵t̵h̶i̶n̴k̶ ̸y̵o̷u̷’̷r̴e̷ ̸g̴o̴i̷n̶g̴,̴ ̸y̷o̶u̷n̶g̷ ̸l̸a̴d̵y̴?̷”

 

“Just gonna eat brunch.”

 

“F̶i̵r̸s̵t̵ ̶o̷f̶ ̷a̸l̴l̸,̷ ̸i̷t̷’̵s̴ ̷f̵o̷c̴k̶i̵n̶’̵ ̴3̴ ̷A̶M̸.̶ ̴A̴n̵d̷ ̵s̷e̶c̴o̸n̴d̸ ̷o̶f̸ ̵a̴l̸l̷,̸ ̵ ̵y̶e̴ ̸d̷o̷n̵’̷t̷ ̷e̸v̵e̵n̷ _̶e̶a̵t̴_.̶ ̴Y̵e̴ ̶j̴u̸s̴t̵ ̵d̷r̵i̶n̵k̴ ̴w̵a̸t̶e̸r̸ ̶a̴n̴d̶ ̵d̶i̶s̵g̸u̵s̷t̴i̴n̶g̶ ̷s̸m̴o̸o̶t̶h̶i̵e̴s̴.”

 

“ _Dad,_ for goodness sake, I’m an eyeball. An _eyeball._ I don’t actually have any orifices.”

 

“Y̵e̶a̸h̶,̸ ̸y̴e̴a̶h̴,̴ ̴I̷ ̵g̶e̵t̴ ̷t̸’̸a̸t̴.̶ ̸N̸o̷w̸ ̷s̸c̷r̴a̵m̷!̸ ̶A̵n̷d̸ ̸c̸o̶u̸l̵d̸ ̵y̴o̴u̷ ̸n̶o̸t̷ ̵c̴a̷l̷l̵ ̷m̸e̶ ̴y̸e̶r̸ ̸f̶a̵t̷h̴e̸r̸?̷ ̵T̵h̴a̶t̶’̵s̵ ̶J̶a̸c̴k̵ ̴f̸e̴r̴ ̵y̴a̸.”

 

“Just teasing ya! Well, toodles~”

 

Anti rolled over with a groan as the door slammed shut. The Septics were never silent, and the rooms were soundproofed anyway. And for good reason.

 

“Yo, Anti, go to sleep.”

 

“S̶h̸u̷t̴ ̶u̵p̵,̴ ̵C̸h̷a̸s̶e̸.̶ ̵I̵’̴m̸ ̴t̸h̴i̷n̵k̸i̴n̷g̸.”

 

“Yeah, you’re thinking so much I could almost hear it.”

 

“H̵o̸w̸z̷a̴b̷o̶u̷t̸ ̶y̵e̶ ̷m̴o̵v̵e̵ ̴t̵a̷ ̶t̷e̵h̵ ̷s̵i̷t̸t̷i̷n̷’̴ ̴r̴o̷o̵m̶ ̶t̴h̴e̸n̶.”

 

“How about _you_ move?”

 

“S̴a̶m̸m̵y̶’̷s̶ ̸p̸r̶o̴b̴a̷b̴l̸y̵ ̶g̶o̸n̴n̵a̶ ̸b̴e̶ ̶t̴h̵e̸r̸e̷ ̵a̷n̶d̷ ̶t̷e̸a̷s̴e̶ ̵m̷e̶ ̶f̶e̵r̷ ̴a̴g̷e̴s̵.”

 

“As they should. Well, I’m off to sleep. I know you did something great about your big fat crush on Dark but can you save the thinking for later?”

 

“R̸i̴i̴i̸g̵h̴t̵.̶ ̷W̷e̵l̵l̵,̷ ̶s̷l̴e̷e̶p̸ ̵t̴i̵g̸h̴t̶,̷ ̷C̵h̴a̷s̴e̷,” Anti said, words dissolving into incoherent grumbling.

 

The glitch stared upwards, seeing the glow-in-the-dark stars that Sam decided to post on the underside of Chase’s bed, and sighed. He counted each one until the numbers blurred in his mind, drifting off into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !! I apologize for the length :( [edit 02/04/19: deleted my tumblr cuz i'm still figuring out how it works] If you like this story so far, punch that kudos button in the face, LIKE A BOSS !! Add this to your bookmarks if you think it deserves that, and that's all for today because I honestly dunno what to do with the next chapter BUT I am working on it the best that I can. Thanks to my sister as well for reading and supporting this lovely child. I think that is all. Buh-bye!
> 
> \- Rei <3


	7. d i s c o n c e r t m e n t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello hello it's me !! I'm back !! I had trouble writing this up and thanks a lot for my sister for helping me with this AAAA this took forever I'm so sorry. The poem thingy at the beginning is mine, BTW.
> 
> \- Rei <3

seven: **D I S C O N C E R T M E N T**

 

> go ahead  
>  take your time  
>  own my heart  
>  consume my mind  
>  i’ll shy away  
>  and shield my face  
>  lit ablaze  
>  from the mess you made
> 
> _— rei_

 

Dark was awoken by the sound of clattering on his bedside table.

 

He peeked with one eye to see a box beside another box.

 

“Tim?” Dark inquired, jolting up suddenly, now fully awake.

 

The cube looked back at Dark in surprise.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Dark!”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was sent to call you down for breakfast, but then I found this and got curious. I’m sorry for snooping. I swear this is the only item I looked at!”

 

“It’s alright, Timothy,” Dark said, looking at the inanimate box.

 

It was a tiny furnished music box.

 

The demon’s light grey cheeks turned a dark pink as vague memories of last night flooded in. He quickly turned to his bedside clock, which showed him that he woke up later than usual.

 

“Breakfast, you say?”

 

“Mhm!”

 

The wooden box hopped off the table and proceeded to leave through the door. Dark got up, quickly fixed his bed with the help of shadows, and followed.

 

“Um, Mr. Darkiplier, forgive me for this, but, is that what you’re wearing to the breakfast table?”

 

The demon looked down at himself, seeing the pastel jumper and the grey sweatpants with the black socks.

 

 _He looked ridiculous, didn’t he?_ He quickly changed into a robe, once more with the help of shadows.

 

“Thank you, Tim. And please, drop the ‘mister.’”

 

“Of course, m- I mean, Dark!”

 

They arrived at the manor’s mess hall and anyone who wasn’t an android was enjoying a delightful meal.

 

Everyone was talking animatedly over breakfast, halfway through their meals. However, the hall quieted down upon Dark’s arrival.

 

Dark has taken their femme form, which surprised everybody.

 

“Celine!” Wilford began, before realizing it was Dark. “Oh, my apologies, Dark!”

 

Dark sat down on her usual seat, while Tim scurried off to the living room.

 

Dark was lost in thought about the events of the past night. She stabbed every pancake on her plate with a fork before a bite as she recalled everything. That certainly was unforgettable.

 

_How could I think that agreeing to his proposition would be good?_

 

In her head was an argument between Celine and Damien.

 

Celine thinks that agreeing would make Anti leave them alone for a long time.

 

Damien is trying to tell Celine that agreeing is a terrible idea because Anti is just playing with them.

 

Celine suspects that the glitch might have feelings after all, and they could use it to their advantage.

 

Damien believes that Anti is trying to manipulate _them_ , which Celine says is stupid because if the glitch was, then she too, would have noticed.

 

Dark is just… conflicted. She took small sips of tea from her teacup, staring blankly into space. She was interrupted by a light touch on her shoulder.

 

“Darkling, might I inquire, what’s bothering you?” It was Wilford.

 

“Oh. It’s nothing, Wil. I’m alright. Why do you ask?” She replied in a gentle tone.

 

“It isn’t ‘nothing,’ Dark, dear,” said Wilford, gesturing to Dark’s aura that had taken over the room.

 

It made everything a dull black-blue, with reds and blues at the edges of every object. The mess hall was empty, save for the two entities there. The entire manor felt empty.

 

“What is with you and Anti, that glitchy boy. You two seem to have… something… going on. Would you care to tell me?”

 

“That’s none of your business, Wil. And we have absolutely _nothing_ going on between us.”

 

“Then what is it, then, that doesn’t mean anything to you, but probably meant a lot to that poor lad? He’s been trying to get your attention for years!”

 

“That, he has. I insist that there is nothing between Anti and I, and if there is, it’s none of your business. Why do you want to know?” Dark replied a bit more aggressively that she had intended.

 

“I am merely looking out for you, dear. You’ve been stressed recently, I could tell. Your frustrations on the man aren’t helping your recovery! Resolve things while you can, Darkling. I will support you however I can.”

 

Dark sighed. “Thank you Wil. I appreciate it a lot,” she said with a small, barely noticeable smile. The room began to return to normal, along with the noise that accompanied the mess hall.

 

“Ooh~ By the way, great dancing last night. Didn’t realize you were such a brilliant dancer, Darkling. I could teach you some sweet moves sometime.”

 

Dark very visibly reddened at that, but bit back a retort because _fuck, this isn’t my headspace anymore and I don’t want the others to know about last night and of course Wilford_ **_knows_ ** _because he’s fucking_ **_omnipresent_ ** _in the manor like a security camera holy shit._

 

Breakfast was over and everyone began to depart the hall. Dark stood up and had the shadows take her dishes to the sink for her because she was mentally exhausted in such a short amount of time.

 

As the demon walked to the outside of the manor, hoping for fresh air and clearer thoughts, what Wilford told her repeated in her mind.

 

_...Your frustrations on the man aren’t helping..._

 

_...Resolve things while you can..._

 

Dark wanted to break down, literally so, hoping that Damien and Celine could unfuse for just a moment and let Dark be their own person so they could decide on what to do.

 

 **_Just say yes_ ** _._

 

Oh well, there it is. The answer he needed. Dark was back to his male form again, once more stable now that Celine and Damien seemingly arrived at an agreement.

 

The demon returned to his room, determined to get this day started. He had things to do, and he might just be lucky enough to get a visit from his favorite glitch bitch.

 

Dark had nearly finished wearing his work suit and was preparing himself to leave when a glint caught his eye. He walked towards the musical box and picked it up. His usual stoic face softened at the sight of it.

 

With a sigh, the grey-skinned demon took the small box with him and teleported to his office. It wasn't necessary — barely important, yet he felt very compelled to take it with him.

 

_Last night, Anti danced with him. Anti was… happy to dance with him. Why?_

 

The demon was not unfamiliar with emotion as one may think. However, things such as happiness were almost foreign to him. He felt confused. Dark had lived a life of two different people and now his own, yet this felt confusing. This felt entirely _new_.

 

Dark’s eyes scanned over his desk and the pile of papers there, so he decided to busy himself with all the work he had to do.

 

Time flew by, and the demon was fully engrossed with his tasks, and some more. Very rarely he’d look over the musical box, growing more and more curious. He wanted to observe it so badly like an itch that won’t wear off.

 

The demon looked up, quite surprised at the time that had passed. He got up, feeling sore from sitting down for too long, deciding to finally just _give in_ and picked up the black-and-gold box. He’d never seen anything like it.

 

_Did Anti create this…?_

 

The box was made with wood and embellished with gold. The top had a gem-like design. The ‘gem’ was tinted blue and had tiny gold flakes inside, resembling stars. Dark undid the tiny metal lock which had a golden rose.

 

The gem-like item was actually something else entirely, resembling a glass lid that contained a small black rose that, upon closer inspection, was crocheted and had bits of gold. It was definitely made by Anti, then...? It was _beautiful._

 

Carefully, the demon turned the handle and the music begun to play. The events of the past night came back in full clarity. The song was familiar, but he couldn’t quite figure out which one it was.

 

Dark didn’t realize that he had begun crying up until a warm teardrop rolled down his unnaturally cold hands. He shakily set the box on his table.

 

Just then, a crackle of energy materialized behind him, signalling someone’s arrival.

 

Dark scrambled to wipe his tears away and composed himself and Anti glitched in front of him, gently taking him by the wrists.

 

“W-why?” was all Dark could muster, and Anti fully enveloped the demon in his arms.

 

“B̶e̴c̵a̷u̷s̴e̷ ̴I̷ ̴t̷h̵i̸n̴k̴ ̴y̵o̵u̶ ̴d̴e̴s̴e̵r̷v̵e̷ ̶i̴t̷,̶ ̸s̷w̴e̶e̵t̶h̸e̸a̶r̵t̶.̸”

 

Dark cried harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the best and I'm quite bummed about that and stuff. Thank you so much for the hits and kudos guys I truly appreciate it lots !! Thank you !! See y'all on the next one ^^ Kudos and comments appreciated :) [edit 02/04/19: again, deleted my tumblr cuz i'm still figuring out how it works]
> 
> \- Rei <3


	8. w e a k n e s s

eight: **W E A K N E S S**

 

 

> “I care. I always care. This is my problem.”
> 
> _Anonymous_

 

“F̴e̴e̵l̸i̵n̴g̵ ̶b̵e̷t̸t̸e̸r̴?”

Dark pulled away from the embrace and found that he was back in his room. He tried to get up but Anti pulled him back.

“Y̴e̶r̶ ̷d̸o̶n̵e̸ ̸w̴i̶t̷h̸ ̷y̴e̶r̷ ̷w̵o̴r̷k̴,̶ ̴a̶r̷e̷n̵’̵t̵c̶h̵a̷?”

“I’ve no time for this Anti. I don’t mean to sound ungrateful. I appreciate the gift. I really do. You’ve seen me like this enough times. You know that I’m weak, don’t you? I’ll be alright. You don’t have to force yourself to care about me.”

“W̸h̷a̷t̶ ̸d̸o̴ ̶y̸e̴ ̵m̵e̵a̶n̶ ̶y̸e̸r̵ ̸w̴e̵a̴k̷?̸ ̴A̶n̶d̴ ̸I—”

“Don’t pretend that you don’t know! Just admit to it and leave me be. _I’ll be fine_.”

“B̴u̵l̸l̷s̷h̸i̸t! ̷W̶h̴a̵t̴ ̸i̷s̴ ̸t̶h̵i̶s̸? ̵Y̷e̶r̸ ̸w̶e̶a̶k̸? ̴Y̵e̴r̴ ̶t̵h̷e̴ ̷s̶t̶r̵o̷n̵g̷e̶s̶t̸ ̴p̵e̶r̷s̷o̷n̵ ̸I̴ ̷k̵n̵o̷w̸! A̵n̴d̸ ̷e̸v̵e̸n̴ ̵i̵f̷ ̸y̴e̷ ̸a̵r̵e̵,̴ ̴d̸o̶e̷s̵ ̷i̸t̶ ̵m̴a̶t̵t̷e̵r̶? A̶n̵d̶ ̷I̷ ̴n̵e̴v̸e̵r̸,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̷ ̵I̸ ̵m̷e̷a̶n̷ _̸n̶e̷v̶e̶r̴_ ̴j̷u̶s̵t̴ ̴p̴r̷e̸t̶e̶n̵d̷ ̷t̷o̶ ̶c̵a̵r̷e̴ ̷a̸b̷o̸u̶t̴ ̷s̴o̷m̷e̷o̴n̷e̷. W̸h̴y̴ ̶d̴o̷ ̸y̶a̷ ̴a̷l̵w̵a̴y̶s̴ ̸t̸h̴i̵n̴k̷ ̵t̶h̵a̷t̵ ̸i̵t̷’̴s̴ ̷a̵b̴o̷u̴t̵ ̶p̵o̴w̶e̵r̸,̴ ̵h̸u̸h̵?̴ ̶I̶’̶m̸ ̵m̸o̸r̴e̵ ̸t̸h̵a̵n̷ ̸t̴h̶a̵t̴! I̴f̸ ̷y̴o̶u̷ ̶j̵u̸s̷t̸ ̷l̶e̵t̷ ̷m̵e̸ ̴p̷r̴o̸v̴e̷ ̶i̵t̴ ̶t̶o̴ ̴y̶e̷,̸ ̶t̸h̶e̸n̵ ̴m̶a̷y̴b̵e̵—”

Dark sighed and cut Anti off. “I accept your proposition.”

“Y̴e̴ ̷w̷h̴a̸t̴?”

“I said: I accept your proposition.”

“Y̸o̶u̴—”

“If that is what it takes for you to stop interfering with my work, then yes.”

“W̷e̷l̸l̷ ̷t̴h̵e̶n̸.̵ ̶D̷’̷y̴e̴ ̵w̴a̸n̸t̵ ̷m̷e̷ ̷o̶f̴f̸?”

“Please.”

“S̸e̴e̸y̸a̵ ̶t̴a̷n̷i̷g̸h̴t̵ ̴t̷h̸e̷n̵,̶ ̶s̵w̵e̸e̶t̸h̷e̵a̵r̷t̶.̶ ̶A̴n̵d̷ ̷g̶e̵t̸ ̷y̵e̷r̸ ̷f̴u̸c̶k̷i̴n̸g̵ ̶s̸h̷i̵t̴ ̵t̶o̷g̵e̴t̴h̴e̵r̸.̸ ̵I̵ ̴w̸a̸n̵t̶ ̴m̴y̸ ̷o̴l̷d̴ ̷u̸p̸t̷i̶g̵h̸t̶ ̸D̷a̴r̶k̵y̸ ̷ba̶c̴k̶.”

Anti returned that evening as promised. Dark was waiting in his room, tired from the day that had passed.

Wilford had been bothering the grey-skinned demon endlessly, asking prying questions because of the tiniest hint of a smile adorning his face. The pink-moustached man was persistent, yet unsuccessful, for Dark avoided the questions easily.

“Y̵e̷ ̶s̴e̸e̵m̸ ̷t̷i̴r̷e̵d̶ ̵a̴s̴ ̵a̵l̶l̵ ̵f̶u̵c̷k̶.”

“That I am. What do you want?”

“Y̵e̶r̸ ̸f̶u̷l̷l̸ ̵a̶t̴t̶e̴n̸t̶i̷o̴n̴.”

“Congratulations, you have all of it,” Dark replied, deadpan.

“G̶o̶ ̶o̷u̸t̷ ̴w̵i̷t̵h̸ ̷m̶e̸,” Anti said suddenly, catching Dark by surprise.

“What—?”

“C̸o̷m̷e̸ ̴o̷n̸.̷ ̸G̸e̴t̷ ̴d̸r̷e̴s̸s̷e̶d̷!̷ ̶I̴t̸’̸s̶ ̶a̵ ̴n̴i̴c̸e̶ ̷e̸v̶e̴n̷i̴n̸g̵ ̷o̴u̸t̷.”

“Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 50+ kudos and 460+ hits! I'm quite happy with the progression I've planned for this so far ^^ I know it says 15 chapters but tbh I don't know if that's all to it. Maybe I'll make a collection and fill it with one-shots once I end this? Or I'll just move to tumblr so I could also post art? If you liked this, please bookmark and leave comments. I'll see y'all on the next update !!
> 
> \- Rei <3


	9. c h a n g e

nine: **C H A N G E**

 

> “…Your smile in the back of my mind [is] making me feel like I just want to know you better…”
> 
> _Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran (Red)_

 

Dark was feeling strange again. It was one of those days when they weren’t feeling a lot like one way or the other, but rather something else in between. The internal conflict bothered them more than it should. They did know how to deal with it, but with Anti around, everything was just too difficult.

 

“W̵h̸a̶t̵’̸s̵ ̷t̵a̴k̶i̴n̸g̸ ̵y̵e̸ ̶s̵o̶ ̶l̵o̶n̴g̵?̵ ̶P̷u̶t̷ ̸o̵n̶ ̶y̵e̷r̵ ̸m̶o̷s̶t̷ ̵c̸o̸m̶f̶o̴r̶t̷a̷b̵l̸e̴ ̷c̴l̷o̷t̵h̶e̷s̵ ̸o̸n̸.̶ ̶W̸e̸’̶l̶l̴ ̶m̶i̵s̸s̴ ̷t̵h̴e̶ ̷b̸l̸u̵e̴ ̶m̵o̴o̸n̵ ̶a̶t̶ ̴t̴h̶i̶s̸ ̸p̵o̶i̸n̴t̷!”

 

 _Easy for him to say_ , Dark thought. After all, Anti was already dressed in his black ripped jeans and slightly oversized maroon jumper. ( _That admittedly looked good on him._ )

 

The demon looked warily at their closet before picking out a skirt and a collared shirt and dressing up in a blink of an eye. They contemplated whether to switch to their femme form or not but before they could even decide, Anti grabbed them by their hand and ran to the balcony, jumping down and glitching out before the two reached the ground.

 

If it weren’t for Dark’s impressive reflexes, they would’ve freaked out after Anti’s risky jump. Their feet touched cold grass and a chilly breeze went by, ruffling both demons’ hair.

 

They were in an unfamiliar hill where the sky could be seen clearly. On this hill, there was only one tree in the distance, with deep blue leaves, light pink blossoms, and a trunk lined with bioluminescent fern-like vines.

 

Anti crossed his legs and took a seat, never touching the ground. Dark followed, carefully taking a seat as to not muddy up their skirt.

 

The two looked up at the evening sky littered in hundreds of stars. It was such an amazing view. Dark realized that they hadn’t seen the stars like this in such a long time.

 

At the corner of the Dark’s eye, one of the moons begun to pass, moving through the sky as the light waned to a mere sliver. The moon slowed down and the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever. _The blue moon_.

 

The grey-skinned demon was awestruck. They haven’t missed a blue moon for as long as they remember, and they nearly missed it tonight.

 

Anti watched Dark discreetly, reveling in the lights reflecting on the other’s face. _Dark’s really beautiful, isn’t he?_ A smile crept onto Anti’s face. He wasn’t planning this evening at all, but the look of pure wonder on the grey-skinned demon was absolutely worth it. The glitch wanted to run his fingers through those soft locks again, but just before his fingertips reach Dark–

 

 _What am I doing?_ The glitch retreated and looked away, cheeks reddening. _Fucking hell, what am I doing?_

 

Dark, oblivious to Anti’s predicament, looks up to him with a barely visible smile.

 

“Thank you. I appreciate this a lot.”

 

“Y̷e̶a̸h̸…”

 

A lot of evenings were spent similarly so, but with Anti much clingier and flirtatious and Dark much more uptight. There were some times when neither decide to go to that same hill and would prefer the indoors.

 

“I̸ ̷l̴i̷k̴e̷ ̶y̵e̷r̸ ̵s̴k̴i̸r̶t̵,” Anti casually commented on Dark on one of his more androgynous days.

 

Dark had been feeling more comfortable around Anti with regards to how he felt like dressing, but suddenly felt self-conscious now that the glitch brought it up.

 

The glitch seemed to sense Dark's unease and kept talking.

 

“T̶h̶e̷ ̵s̴t̵y̸l̶e̵ ̵r̷e̴a̵l̶l̸y̶ ̶s̷u̶i̸t̷s̴ ̷y̵o̷u̸r̵ ̶p̶e̶r̷s̸o̷n̶a̴l̸i̶t̵y̶.̶ ̷V̷e̶r̶y̷ ̷u̶n̷l̶i̷k̸e̵ ̵m̴i̶n̷e̸.”

 

This piqued Dark's interest and inquired. “Unlike yours?”

 

“Y̴e̸a̸h̵?̸ ̵I̴ ̶p̵r̶e̵f̴e̸r̵ ̸f̶r̴i̸l̸l̶s̵ ̵a̶n̶d̴ ̶r̸u̵f̸f̷l̷e̵s̵.”

 

Awkward silence.

 

“D̴o̶n̸'̸t̴ ̸j̸u̶d̸g̸e̸ ̶m̴e̴!̶ ̷I̸t̶’̴s̵ ̴M̶a̶r̵v̴i̷n̶ ̶f̴a̷u̸l̴t̷,” Anti resumed, tone suddenly defensive.

 

Dark merely concealed a laugh with coughing. “Do go on about how that is the magician's doing.” He continued, amused.

 

The two begun to warm up to each other more since then, but still fight about a lot of things too often. Almost like they refuse to accept the fact that they could just be friends. (Perhaps they do.)

 

The glitch showed up buzzed one evening. The scent of alcohol in the room displeased Dark to no end.

 

“Are you _drunk?_ ”

 

“N̷a̷h̵.̸ ̵J̴u̵s̵t̸ ̸a̴ ̸f̷e̷w̶ ̸b̶o̷t̸t̸l̷e̵s̶ ̷o̶f̸ ̷b̶e̵e̵r̵,̵ ̸d̵o̴n̸'̴t̸ ̷w̸o̶r̵r̵y̵.”

 

“Leave.”

 

“N̷o̵ ̸c̴a̶n̸ ̶d̴o̵,̶ ̶s̶w̸e̸e̷t̵h̸e̸a̷r̷t̷.̸ ̴Y̷o̷u̵'̵r̸e̵ ̵a̵l̵l̴ ̷m̵i̵n̶e̶ ̸t̸o̵n̸i̶g̴h̷t̷,̴ ̶r̷e̶m̵e̵m̶b̵e̴r̴?” Anti replied, getting up and reaching out to Dark.

 

“I don't want you here drunk, Anti. Just leave.”

 

The glitch held Dark close and the demon tried to escape. He still couldn't match Anti however, and struggled uselessly in Anti's grip.

 

“N̸o̷t̶ ̴d̶r̴u̸n̸k̷, ̵D̴a̸r̷k̵.” Anti was in fact, not really that drunk, but had consumed enough alcohol to be clingier than usual. Dark gave up struggling.

 

“'̴s̷ ̶c̵o̸l̵d̶.̷ ̴D̶o̷n̶'̷t̷ ̸l̸e̵a̸v̷e̸,” Anti muttered into the other's ear as he moved both of them to the bed, lying down.

 

Dark had to sleep in a suit that evening as Anti had refused to let go and had fallen asleep, but he woke up alone with his jacket, tie, and shoes off. All are in an ungraceful pile at the foot of his bed. Definitely Anti’s doing, and although displeasing to look at, Dark appreciated the thought.

 

They never talked of that evening again, or any of the past evenings for that matter. However, both of them think about nearly every night more than they should. Dark hasn’t forgotten how Anti admitted to fancying him, but he’s glad the glitch hasn’t made any moves towards him, because the demon had no idea how he’d react. He couldn’t even figure out how _he_ felt towards the other.

 

Well, that soon changed.

 

Soon, there would be days when Anti would pay Dark a visit in his office a few hours before the time in their unspoken agreement.

 

“H̶e̶y̷ ̷D̷a̶r̴k̴y̶~” Anti greeted, leaning from behind Dark and throwing his arms around the demon in a loose approximation of an embrace, clawed hands and all.

 

 _Well doesn’t this feel familiar?_ Dark felt he knew better than to give in, but another part of him just knew that Anti won’t leave until he gets what he wants.

 

“You’re early today. What do you want from me this time, Anti?”

 

“N̴o̶t̴ ̷a̸ ̴l̷o̴t̴ ̷r̷e̴a̶l̵l̴y̸.̵ ̴J̶u̷s̶t̴ ̴f̵o̶r̴ ̴y̵o̷u̶ ̶t̶o̵ ̸g̵e̶t̷ ̸t̴h̴a̸t̴ ̴d̸a̵m̴n̴ ̸s̷t̶i̸c̸k̶ ̵o̶u̷t̶ ̷o̴f̷ ̴y̶e̸r̴ ̷a̵r̴s̷e̷ ̴f̴o̶r̴ ̴o̴n̸c̵e̸ ̵a̶n̵d̴ ̵f̸u̸c̸k̵i̷n̷g̷ ̴ _p̸̧̦͍͈̈́̂̍͑l̶͖͔̫͗͑̃͜͝ą̵̨̜͑͗̑͝y̵̫̙͔̲̳͌ ̴̧̙̘̘̇̓̎w̴̝̭̮̘̥̎̃͝į̷̣̱̥̋t̸̺̄̀̾͆ḥ̸̟̘̜͂̍̐͗͌ ̶͚̭̻̱͍͒m̵͈̹͓̱̈ͅe̵̘͓̬̼̿̎͝._ ”

 

“I’ve no time for your games. Anti, I have so much to do right now. Can’t you-

 

Anti bit down a spot on Dark’s neck then begun to suck gently, cutting the demon off.

 

“Just… wait till later…?” Dark continued through gritted teeth.

 

But Anti wasn’t listening and barely moved, sucking a new spot next to the other. Both were sure to bruise.

 

There wasn’t really a point in trying to push the glitch away because Anti was endlessly stubborn and will persist the more you try to stop him. Dark had learned that much.

 

It was getting difficult to focus the more insistent Anti was, with wandering hands and the full intent of climbing onto Dark’s lap and distracting him even more.

 

A small alarm went off, signaling that it was time for Dark to go, and the demon was all Anti’s now.

 

The glitch batted his eyes innocently, like he hadn’t been the one sucking obscenely purple bruises on Dark’s neck that were bound to heal over quickly, but not quick enough.

 

Dark felt embarrassed because even though he and Anti are equals in the eyes of pretty much everyone else, the demon felt less than how he usually is.

 

Anti had insisted that he and Dark exit through the manor instead of teleporting, and the Ipliers weren’t surprised after seeing Anti so often around the manor that his appearance was expected. The hickeys haven’t fully faded from the grey-skinned demon’s neck.

 

 _Anti’s doing this on purpose, isn’t he?_ Dark couldn’t even do anything about it, and there’s no point in complaining. Whatever the glitch wants, he gets.

 

The tips of Dark’s ears had gone red because one, Wilford surely had seen what took place in the office just before, two, the walk of shame through the manor was surely unforgettable, and three, that skirt he realized Anti was wearing looked unfairly good on the glitch.

 

The grey-skinned demon was sure Anti was teasing, and he fell for it, hard. He was _so_ fucked. Unsurprisingly, it all just went downhill from there.

 

That day went on as it usually would, but with plenty more teasing. The glitch was always a little too close and Dark’s cheeks were always a little too warm and it was all just a little too much for the demon to handle.

 

It wasn’t long before they began to casually trade kisses that held no meaning. _No, not at all._ Dark felt he thought about all this a little too much. It didn’t matter. _Anti was just like anyone else._

 

But Anti wasn’t just anyone else.

 

There were nightmare-infested nights that happened to be the same evenings that Anti slept over and the glitch would be there with soothing words and they’d never have to talk of it.

 

Then were those moments when Dark would be unwilling to do anything and Anti would be seated somewhere in Dark’s room, satisfied to just be there.

 

Words would begin to lose their meaning and their times together would be spent in silence. They’d share a look and just _know._

 

 _How did we get here?_ Suddenly everything has changed. Anti was almost like… a friend. Maybe more? It’s really gotten hard to tell.

 

Dark refused to think about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there !! Thank you for reading ^^ I appreciate it lots :> I hope the pacing was alright in this chapter, with the time skips and such.
> 
> The kudos are growing, which I highly appreciate, knowing that you like how the story flows and such. Thank you for the comments because those are really motivating <3 This is the first time that I feel so _determined_ to finish a story. I'm also having so much fun writing it and discussing the plot with my sister. (Thanks sis !! I value your opinion on this even if you're not exactly on the fandom HAHAHA)
> 
> I'm planning to change the title as well, but it will still be the same story of course. As the tags mentioned, the plot is somewhat writing itself, so it evolved in such a way that I feel like the title isn't as fitting as it used to. Of course, I'm not sure about that yet. Once more, thank you for reading !! Seeya on the next one. Buh-bye !
> 
> \- Rei <3


	10. l i k e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Warning for this chapter: Kinda detailed smut?
> 
> Got some cuddling at the end if you're into that. This is the first actual smut I'm publishing so um... ???? Well let's just say I don't have experience on writing much of these. This isn't smut just for the sake of smut, but contained some elements important for the plot. I'll write a little summary at the end if you want to skip reading this.
> 
> \- Rei <3

ten: **L I K E**

 

 

> “...Kiss me like you wanna be loved … This feels like falling in love … **_We're falling in love…_** ”
> 
> _Kiss Me, Ed Sheeran (+)_

 

It was one of those stressful days after work where Dark refuses to leave the room that their strange relationship had taken a sharp turn. Whether for the better or for the worst? It’s really difficult to tell.

 

“N̴e̶e̶d̵ ̷a̴ ̷d̸i̴s̷t̶r̵a̷c̴t̵i̵o̸n̵?” Anti asked quietly, petting Dark’s hair in the darkness. The demon hummed contentedly as Anti carded his fingers through the dark locks.

 

“Would that make you leave me alone?” Dark asked.

 

“N̷o̸p̶e̸,” Anti replied, giggling in his distorted voice after.

 

“Do your worst, then,” Dark sighed, defeated. _He was tired and Anti was there, comforting him, of all things, when the glitch could easily damage him. Could easily fool him. Could easily hold him at knife's edge._

 

_What's the worst that could happen?_

 

“D̸a̶r̴k̶,” the glitch whispered. “S̷t̶o̵p̶ ̶t̵h̷i̴n̸k̸i̷n̸g̶ ̸a̵b̶o̶u̶t̸ ̸i̷t̸.”

 

“About what?” Dark replied, turning his dark irises to the glitch who looked down at him with half-lidded eyes and an intensity he couldn't look away from.

 

“A̵b̴o̵u̴t̵ ̶a̵n̴y̶t̸h̶i̸n̸g̶,” Anti replied, surprising the demon with a kiss.

 

Dark was stunned, but began to slowly reciprocate the gesture, eyes fluttering shut as he did so. The demon gripped the glitch's shirt instinctively, pulling Anti closer.

 

Anti ran his tongue along Dark's bottom lip, and, without thinking, the demon allowed him access.

 

The glitch was beginning to loosen the ribbon on Dark's robe when they parted, foreheads touching.

 

“S̴w̴e̸e̵t̴h̷e̶r̶t̴,̶ ̴d̶o̷ ̷y̶e̵ ̶m̸i̴n̵d̶?” Anti whispered against the demon's lips. Their eyes met, drowning in each other's gaze.

 

Dark didn't trust his voice and chose to nod.

 

Anti pressed his lips to the demon's and made a quick work of undoing the garment, moving to kissing Dark's neck as his hands went even lower.

 

Dark looked up to the pinpricks of light on his ceiling, wondering what he got himself into, letting Anti undress him, before his mind was clouded with pleasure as Anti sucked a specific spot on his neck, making him barely suppress a whimper.

 

“L̸i̸k̶e̷ ̵t̸h̴a̷t̸,̶ ̴D̸a̴r̷k̵y̵?” Anti teased as he pulled away to take his shirt off.

 

“Anti, is this supposed to be your idea of a distraction?” Dark asked, eyes tracing the glitch's movements.

 

The glitch threw his own shirt somewhere on the floor and looked back at Dark, who would've looked serious if it wasn't for the blush on his cheeks. Anti smirked and crawled towards the other.

 

“W̴e̵l̷l̸,̵ ̶i̶t̷ ̷s̷e̸e̶m̵s̸ ̵t̶a̵ ̵b̶e̴ ̶w̴o̸r̸k̴i̷n̶’̸.”

 

Dark looked off to the side, biting his lip.

 

“D̴o̷ ̴y̴e̴ ̶w̶a̴n̴n̶a̴ ̴s̵t̶o̵p̵,̶ ̶s̵w̶e̷e̸t̴h̸e̷a̸r̴t̷?”

 

Instead of giving a direct answer, Dark merely grabbed Anti by the neck and roughly kissed him, which the glitch eagerly returned, but quickly ended.

 

“S̵l̵o̷w̶ ̴d̵o̴w̵n̸,̸ ̷D̷a̶r̸k̸y̴.̴ ̷J̶u̷s̷t̸ ̴s̶i̴t̵ ̸b̷a̷c̵k̸ ̶a̵n̷’̸ ̷l̸e̵t̵ ̸m̵e̶ ̴d̸o̴ ̶a̴l̴l̷ ̵t̶h̸e̶ ̷w̵o̴r̴k̶.”

 

“If you expect me to allow myself to be completely at your mercy, then you're mistaken, Anti.”

 

“O̴h̴ ̶s̷w̸e̵e̵t̷h̶e̷a̷r̶t̵,̸ ̵n̵o̸t̷h̶i̵n̸g̶ ̷i̷s̶ ̸g̸e̷t̸t̷i̶n̸’̷ ̸o̴u̴t̷ ̴o̶f̴ ̸t̷h̴e̶ ̴f̸o̷u̵r̷ ̴c̴o̶r̴n̶e̶r̶s̵ ̵o̸f̸ ̵t̷h̴i̸s̵ ̶r̶o̸o̴m̶,̴ ̵i̷f̷ ̷I̵ ̶c̶a̷n̵ ̷h̵e̷l̸p̷ ̴i̶t̶.̷ ̸I̵ ̷p̵r̶o̴m̷i̷s̷e̸ ̷y̸e̶ ̸t̴h̸a̴t̴.̷ ̸I̸ ̷d̸o̸n̸'̴t̸ ̴k̶i̶s̴s̴ ̷a̵n̸’̴ ̵t̸e̶l̵l̴.”

 

“I'll hold you to that,” Dark replied, sighing. “Just get on with it.”

 

Anti flashed Dark a smile and kissed him slowly on the lips, then moved down to his neck, sucking multiple bruises that wouldn’t be hidden easily by the suits Dark likes to wear often.

 

The demon closed his eyes and focused on the sensations, biting back whimpers every now and then, which caught Anti's attention and made him pause.

 

“S̷w̴e̸e̸t̷h̶e̵a̷r̴t̴,̶ ̷l̶o̸o̷k̷ ̷a̴t̴ ̵m̵e̶,” the glitch said softly.

 

The demon opened his eyes, panting slightly, focusing on Anti.

 

“D̵o̷n̵'̴t̷ ̶h̸o̷l̸d̵ ̸y̵e̶r̸s̶e̸l̸f̶ ̸b̴a̶c̸k̶.̵ ̶A̵n̶’̴ ̵t̵e̴l̵l̵ ̸m̸e̶ ̸i̷f̷ ̶y̶e̶ ̷w̴a̷n̷t̷ ̷t̸a̶ ̶s̸t̷o̶p̴,̸ ̸a̷’̸i̶g̵h̷t̸?̵”

 

Dark merely nodded while Anti proceeded to go lower, slipping a finger through the waistband of his underwear, assessing the other's reaction. The demon watched Anti with an unreadable expression.

 

The glitch was surprised that Dark pulled him close into a kiss once more, much less violently than earlier. Anti felt the other's hands take off his jeans, and he let him.

 

For a moment neither did anything but rake their eyes all over each other's naked bodies with no shame nor reservation. Both were half-hard but Anti wasn't really in a rush for anything.

 

“T̶e̸l̷l̴ ̵m̸e̶ ̶w̴h̵a̴t̵ ̵y̸e̶r̸ ̴t̵h̸i̷n̵k̶i̷n̶g̶,” Anti muttered.

 

“A lot of things.”

 

“H̶o̶w̸ ̶s̵p̵e̸c̸i̷f̷i̴c̸,” the glitch replied, rolling his eyes. His expression softened. “W̷a̸n̴t̵ ̴t̷a̷ ̸k̶e̶e̴p̸ ̵g̷o̴i̴n̸g̵?”

 

Dark just nodded.

 

“E̶v̴e̷r̸ ̵b̴o̶t̶t̵o̴m̷e̵d̶ ̵b̵e̵f̴o̷r̶e̸?”

 

“What? I– well… a few times.” Dark felt unsure, suddenly.

 

“W̵e̷l̵l̶ ̶t̸h̴i̸s̶ ̴s̶h̷o̷u̵l̵d̸ ̸b̶e̸ ̶f̸u̶n̸.̴ ̶I̷t̶’̸s̵ ̵l̷i̷k̷e̴ ̵I̷’̴m̷ ̵y̸o̵u̵r̷ ̷f̴i̶r̴s̴t̵ ̴a̴l̵l̵ ̵o̵v̷e̶r̸ ̷a̶g̴a̷i̴n̴.̷ ̴C̴'̵m̷e̵r̴e̷.”

 

Dark was still hesitant, but allowed Anti to go on. The demon let out a shuddering breath, screwing his eyes shut and preparing himself for the strange feeling he never quite got used to.

 

Dark looked up to Anti, who’d crawled over him so they would be face-to-face. The demon watched the other who was bathed in the soft lights of the room, accentuating the glitch’s features. Dark’s mouth went dry. _Anti was so pretty like this._ The demon’s mind was soon free of all other thoughts, the glitch fully invading his senses.

 

Dark subconsciously reached out, fingertips just touching the other’s cheek. Anti took this as a sign to lean down, back to kissing the grey-skinned demon once more. _I’ll never get sick of his pretty lips._

Anti just allowed Dark whatever he wanted as he conjured lubricant in his hand while the other hand explored, flattening against the planes and gliding along the curves of every part he touched.

 

Anti allowed the lube coating his fingers to warm a bit and pulled away, making eye contact with Dark as he squeezed the curve of the other’s ass, hoping he’d get the message. The demon spread his legs in reply.

 

Anti slipped a lubed finger in and checked on Dark again once his finger was knuckle deep.

 

“T̸h̷i̸s̸ ̶o̷k̵a̴y̸?”

 

Dark hummed an affirmative, making Anti start moving his finger in and out, making the demon squirm slightly, squeezing around his finger.

 

“R̴e̴l̴a̶x̶.̷ ̸I̵’̸m̴ ̵n̴o̷t̸ ̵g̴o̵n̸n̷a̷ ̶h̷u̸r̴t̵ ̸y̷e̸.̸ ̸D̸’̸y̶o̸u̴ ̷w̴a̵n̸t̴ ̴t̸o̷ ̸s̸t̷o̶p̸?̸ ̶T̶e̵l̷l̷ ̷m̴e̵ ̷i̴f̴ ̷y̵a̵ ̶w̶a̴n̵t̵ ̷t̷o̴ ̶s̵t̷o̸p.”

 

“No. Fuck, keep going– hngh!” Anti slipped a second finger and scissored the other open, delighted at the little noises Dark made every time.

 

“Y̷e̷r̵ ̴s̴o̴ ̶g̴o̵o̴d̸ ̴f̸e̸r̶ ̴m̷e̷,̷ ̶s̷w̵e̵e̷t̵h̷e̸a̶r̶t̵.̵ ̴Y̵e̴r̶ ̶s̴o̸ ̴p̷r̸e̷t̷t̶y̶ ̷l̴i̶k̴e̵ ̶t̴h̴i̴s̵,” Anti commented. Dark blushed but didn’t respond, unsure how to react.

 

Anti crooked his fingers at just the right angle and hit the bundle of nerves there a few times, feeling more and more aroused with the mix of grunts and soft moans Dark let out. Anti slipped another finger in for good measure.

 

“Y̵e̴ ̶l̸i̴k̷e̴ ̴t̶h̵a̶t̵ ̸s̷w̸e̵e̸t̶h̸e̵a̵r̴t̴?̶ ̸G̴o̸d̴,̸ ̸y̴e̶r̶ ̴b̸e̶a̶u̸t̶i̸f̸u̸l̷.”

 

They were both definitely hard now. Anti slowly slipped his fingers out and Dark let out an involuntary whine at the loss.

 

“P̶a̷t̸i̷e̴n̸c̸e̶,̴ ̴D̵a̷r̷k̴y̷,” Anti said as he coated his cock in lube, leaning in to kiss Dark before proceeding.

 

The glitch pressed on Dark’s entrance, slowly filling the older demon up and eliciting drawn-out moans and whimpers that Anti will relish forever.

 

“S̵o̵ ̶g̴o̶o̴d̸ ̸f̴e̸r̶ ̶m̵e̸,̸ ̵a̸r̷e̷n̸’̴t̸ ̵y̶e̸?̸ ̷S̸o̷ ̵p̴r̸e̸t̶t̷y̷ ̶a̴n̸d̴ ̴p̷e̴r̸f̵e̵c̷t̷.̶ ̴G̴o̶d̸ ̴I̷-̷ ̶f̴u̸c̴k̵.”

 

His breath got caught in his throat when he felt Anti enter him, ever so slowly filling him. “Could you _please_ move?” Dark asked impatiently, leaning his head back.

 

“S̴i̴n̴c̴e̵ ̶y̵e̶ ̴a̸s̶k̵ ̵s̶o̴ ̷n̸i̵c̴e̸l̷y̶,” the glitch replied, leaning close to the other as he began to move slowly.

 

Dark felt the slightly painful drag of the other’s cock inside him, making him moan. He wasn’t sure where to put his hands and gripped the sheets tight when the glitch sunk into him once more.

 

“Y̴e̶ ̸l̵i̴k̴e̶ ̷h̶o̶w̴ ̴t̶h̵a̸t̷–̷ ̴a̴-̴a̴h̶–̸ ̶f̴e̴e̶l̴s̸?”

 

Dark was a whimpering, grunting, moaning mess beneath Anti, who took time in fucking him. The glitch kissed the demon again, swallowing the other’s moans, before moving down and marking his neck, especially on the sensitive spot there.

 

Anti’s hands which rested on Dark’s waist moved to guide Dark’s hands to hold onto him instead of gripping the sheets, and Dark complied.

 

“Y̸o̸u̵ ̴l̷i̴k̶e̶ ̸i̶t̴ ̵w̵h̷e̵n̵ ̵I̷ ̵t̶a̴k̶e̷ ̴i̶t̵ ̵s̶l̴o̶w̵,̴ ̸d̴o̴n̸’̸t̵ ̶y̵a̷?” Anti, whispered in Dark’s ear as his hands roamed the demon’s body.

 

“Y̵e̸r̵ ̷a̵l̶w̸a̸y̴s̴ ̶s̷o̷ ̵v̴i̴o̸l̸e̶n̶t̸,̶ ̵a̶l̴w̶a̷y̷s̶ ̸s̸o̵ ̸h̵a̶r̷s̵h̴ ̸o̷n̸ ̷y̶e̷r̴s̸e̴l̸f̸,” said the glitch, before sucking more hickeys onto the demon’s neck.

 

“…bu̴t̶ ̵y̸o̵u̵ ̶l̴i̸k̸e̷ ̵b̶e̸i̵n̵’̵ ̶t̴a̶k̴e̵n̸ ̸c̸a̴r̸e̴ ̶o̷f̸,̸ ̸d̷o̷n̵’̵t̵ ̴y̴o̸u?” Dark took a shuddering breath at this statement.

 

“Yo̸u̴ ̸l̸i̵k̴e̸ ̸i̷t̵ ̶g̵e̵n̴t̶l̷e̶,̴ ̷b̸u̷t̷ ̶y̴e̷ ̸a̴l̷w̶a̸y̵s̵ ̷d̴e̴n̶y̵ ̷y̴e̵r̶s̴e̷l̴f̷ ̵f̷o̷r̶ ̷t̵h̶e̸ ̶s̴a̷k̸e̸ ̴o̷f̵ ̵y̶e̸r̷ ̴r̷e̶p̸u̴t̸a̴t̸i̵o̵n.”

 

“You know nothing about me, Anti,” Dark huffed defensively. _But you know he’s right._

 

“M̵a̵y̶b̸e̷ ̴I̵ ̴d̵o̸n̶’̷t̶,” the glitch said softly. “B̵u̸t̵ ̷I̸ ̵c̵a̷n̸ ̴t̵e̸l̶l̶ ̶t̵h̷a̶t̴ ̶y̴o̶u̴ ̷l̸i̴k̵e̶ ̵i̶t̴ ̸w̶h̵e̶n̴ ̴I̷ ̶d̸o̸ ̶t̶h̵i̴s̴,” Anti went on, sinking in and hitting Dark’s prostate again, making the other moan.

 

“…I hate you,” Dark managed to say, but there was no venom in this statement.

 

“I̴ ̷h̶a̸t̷e̸ ̸y̴a̶ ̸t̶o̵o̶.̸ ̶S̸o̸ ̸f̷u̴c̶k̶i̸n̷g̵ ̷m̴u̶c̴h̶,” Anti replied, not meaning it either. He ran his hands on Dark’s chest, playing with the hardened nubs there, making the grey-skinned demon feel more sensitive as they progressed.

 

“Y̴e̸r̶ ̷s̵o̵ ̵b̶e̷a̸u̴t̸i̶f̸u̷l̴,” Anti commented fondly. “Y̸o̷u̸’̴v̶e̶ ̷a̶l̷w̸a̶y̸s̴ ̴b̴e̴e̶n̵ ̸b̸e̸a̸u̶t̶i̶f̵u̷l̵ ̸t̸o̷ ̸m̴e̵,̶ ̶D̴a̶r̸k̵.̶ ̸D̵o̶ ̴y̷o̷u̶ ̵h̸a̶v̵e̶ ̷a̵n̸y̷ ̸i̷d̵e̸a̶ ̴h̷o̶w̷ ̵m̴a̷n̶y̵ ̵t̵i̸m̷e̷s̵ ̴I̶-̴ ̵a̶h̷-̶ ̵w̸a̷n̵t̶e̷d̷ ̷t̸o̶ ̸t̷e̷l̵l̵ ̷y̵a̵ ̴t̶h̷a̷t?”

 

The glitch leaned down and kissed the demon, who eagerly reciprocated, hands roaming on Anti’s lithe body. Anti reached down and wrapped his fingers around Dark’s cock and pumped him slowly in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

When they pulled away, Anti complimented Dark a lot, truthfully telling him all those things the grey-skinned demon had that the glitch found beauty in, flustering Dark even further. But Anti knew deep down that the demon loved the praise.

 

Dark felt so full and it all felt so good and Dark’s mind was nowhere else but here in this very moment. A familiar feeling built up in his belly agonizingly slowly, and it felt _good_. They’ve been here for nearly an hour, slowly building up to their orgasms in an extremely slow pace that Dark wasn’t used to.

 

“H̶e̴y̵ ̴s̸w̸e̴e̵t̴h̵e̵a̴r̸t̶,” Anti began, and somehow, being called sweetheart meant a lot more to Dark than ever. “I̷’̷l̴l̶-̶ ̴f̸u̶c̸k̵-̵ ̸I̷’̴m̸ ̷c̵l̶o̵s̸e̵.̴ ̵C̴a̶n̶ ̸I̴-̵?”

 

Dark nodded quickly, wanting so badly to come.

 

Anti suddenly pulled out, confusing Dark, before the glitch flipped Dark over and filled him up again and fucked him in a faster, unrhythmical pace, hitting the demon’s prostate nearly every time. Dark had come untouched, covering the sheets in white, warm liquid. It wasn’t long before Anti came too, filling Dark up with his come.

 

Anti canted his hips a few more times, making Dark shake with the oversensitivity, before pulling out.

 

The glitch pulled Dark into an embrace. Anti wanted to say something, but he held himself back, satisfied to be there with Dark as they basked in the warmth of each other. For now, this was enough.

 

Dark spoke up after they both had come down from their highs.

 

“That was… pleasant. Thank you.”

 

“H̸o̸w̸ ̴y̶a̵ ̴f̷e̴e̴l̴i̵n̶g̷?”

 

“Good? I don’t know,” Dark’s brain was all muddled at this point.

 

“L̴e̶t̴’̷s̷ ̷g̵e̶t̴ ̸y̸a̸ ̵c̵l̵e̵a̷n̷e̷d̸ ̸u̶p̸,” Anti whispered fondly at the grey-skinned demon, glitching both of them to the bathroom.

 

Warm water filled the tub slowly and Dark drowsily watched the water rise. He felt good, but he didn’t feel quite like himself either. That was the first pleasant experience he’d had bottoming. Anti was just… _good._ So good to him in so many ways and just…

 

Dark lost his train of thought entirely when he felt Anti touch his cheek lightly.

 

“L̴e̵t̸ ̴m̶e̵ ̵t̸a̷k̷e̴ ̷c̵a̶r̵e̵ ̶o̴f̶ ̷y̷a̸,̶ ̴a̸l̴r̷i̷g̸h̸t̴?̴ ̸D̷o̶n̵’̷t̵ ̶t̴h̸i̷n̴k̵ ̸a̶b̴o̷u̴t̵ ̷a̷n̸y̵t̷h̶i̸n̶g̶.̶ ̴I̷ ̸g̵o̴t̷ ̴y̵a̸.”

 

The grey-skinned demon nodded as he took this information in and began to drift off.

 

Anti cleaned Dark quickly but gently and dried the demon up and moved them back to the bed which now had new sheets. He laid Dark down and pulled up the blanket up over their bare chests.

 

The glitch tried to move but realized that the other had wrapped his arms around Anti’s midriff, so Anti decided to stay with Dark. Even if he could easily glitch out of this position, he didn’t want to. Instead, he dressed himself and Dark in comfortable sleepwear with a snap of his fingers and held him.

 

The glitch gazed at the demon who now peacefully slept, perfectly vulnerable. Anti held certain power over Dark now, but…

 

“I̴’̸d̶ ̴h̸a̷t̸e̵ ̷t̶o̵ ̴h̵u̴r̷t̶ ̷y̶a̷…” Anti whispered to the sleeping figure. “I̶ ̷w̴o̵u̸l̴d̷n̶’̶t̸ ̵k̸n̵o̸w̵ ̷w̷h̴a̴t̶ ̵t̸o̶ ̸d̴o̵ ̸w̴i̸t̴h̸ ̴m̴y̴s̸e̵l̷f̴.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. So um.. that's the chapter. Yay? Kudos and comments appreciated !!
> 
> For those who chose to skip the smut scene aka most of chapter ten, here is a short list of important things that happened in this chapter.  
> 1\. Anti distracts Dark because the demon seemed stressed which leads to the smut.  
> 2\. Dark bottoms. He hasn't had a single pleasant experience bottoming (for undisclosed reasons) until this one time.  
> 3\. Anti compliments Dark a lot, which the demon isn't used to. Anti also brings up that Dark must enjoy being treated with gentleness and care but Dark promptly denies it.  
> 4\. They told each other "I hate you" but neither truly meant it.  
> 5\. Aftercare and cuddling at the end. They fall asleep together.
> 
> So uh yeah. You'll figure out why those are important in the future chapters. Brace yourselves for the possible angst.
> 
> \- Rei <3


	11. w i l d

eleven: **W I L D**

 

> "...White noise in my mind. Won't calm down. You're all I think about..."
> 
> _Wild, Troye Sivan (Blue Neighbourhood)_

The earliest hours of the morning have come and gone. Dark is awoken by a series of knocks on his bedroom door.

 

The demon immediately shot awake upon the realization that it had gotten late. He checked his appearance quickly and told the person knocking to come in.

 

It was Wilford, fully dressed in his usual attire and brandishing a pistol around like it was some kind of toy.

 

“Wil, I've told you this so many times. No weapons out in my room.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Wilford began, keeping his gun before continuing. “Well, Dark, dear, good morning! How was your sleep? How are you feeling? Did you have fuuun?”

 

The tips of Dark's ears turned red at the last statement. The fact that Wilford waggled his brows at the end was a dead giveaway that he  _ knew. _ Not that Wilford can see through rooms, but he must be suspicious.

 

“You should be minding your own business, Wil. What brings you here?”

 

“Well, Darkling, I've figured out that you and the glitch bitch have a little something and it's not my business to know what it is, but you, dear, are changing so much since whatever happened. Take a look at the time! You're up late. You never wake up late!”

 

Of  _ course  _ he knew. “And?”

 

“I just wanted to know if you’re alright, that's all.”

 

The grey-skinned demon paused. “Yes. Yes I am. Thank you.”

 

“Well, will you be working today? You seem extremely tired.”

 

“I'll see about that.”

 

“Well then! I'm off. Look out for yourself, Dark. I can't manage all of the Ipliers alone.”

 

Wilford was just walking out the door when he turned around and animatedly gestured to his neck before proceeding to leave. Knowing exactly what that meant, Dark flushed a mild pink hue, staring off into the closed door long after the moustached man had disappeared with puffs of pink smoke and the scent of burnt caramel.

 

The demon looked back to the vacated side of his bed.  _ What had last night meant? _ Before Dark could even think about it, he stopped himself.  _ Just a distraction that happened to work out well. It’s alright. Doesn’t have to mean anything. _

 

Dark shook his head to clear his mind of thoughts and decided to get up. He stood up and immediately winced, feeling slightly sore. It would be gone soon enough if Dark was ever so lucky. Knowing the marks on his neck were still visible, though, the demon didn’t think the dull ache would subside easily enough.

 

The grey-skinned demon gave up and sank back to his bed. After all, the covers were quite warm and inviting. At the back of his mind, something reminded Dark how the sheets smelled of Anti. He pushed the thought even further back just so he could take in the smell of the fresh sheets without the guilt.

 

Memories of last night slowly seeped into his mind. The last few moments before he fell asleep were hazy.  _ How did he even get here? _ Anti wasn’t here when Dark woke, but the demon didn’t feel quite alone when he did. The grey-skinned demon buried his head into a pillow and sighed.  _ It didn’t matter. _

 

His eyes were closed but Anti’s mismatched eyes were branded into his mind. He was alone now, but Dark could almost feel Anti’s hands on him again, making him tense involuntarily. His heart rate began to pick up as the past night slowly replayed itself in his mind. Anti’s whispers of praise echoed in his head. His toes curled as he remembered how the glitch had marked his neck. It was all too much.

 

Realizing what he’d been doing… all these things he’d been thinking... Dark’s face warmed in shame.

 

_ Fuck.  _ He was so far gone.

 

The demon hoped for Anti not to visit him tonight. Or maybe ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 What is this??? An update????? I didn't plan this lmaoooo anyway thank you all SO MUCH for 60+ kudos. I really appreciate it ^^ Say hi to my tumblr (for realsies this time) @reinbow-blr. Anyway, yes, this is still quixotic, the plot is mostly done, and it will be a series. This first book won't be having a happy ending yet, so sorry 'bout that. I feel like it would be more thrilling to wrap this up in a sad/bad note just to spite you. JUST KIDDING of course. I absolutely love you all so much thank u thank u thank u !!!! This series would have a good ending and all shall be resolved in due time. That's all for now. See y'all on the next chapter :)
> 
> \- Rei <3


	12. m a n q u e

twelve: **M A N Q U E**

> "...Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight..."
> 
> _I Miss You, Blink-182 (Blink-182)_

Anti didn’t return that evening, or any of the nights after. Dark should’ve been careful of what he wished for. Dark rarely left his room, afraid he’ll miss the glitch. Anyone who dared knock (most of the time it was either Google, Wilford, or the Host) was turned down. The barriers of his room were stronger than ever, with only the glitch whose power equals his the only one capable to shatter it.

For the first time in months, he actually recognizes his emotions towards anyone other than himself, and they were not nice. It made his heart twist and clench and his stomach never settled quite right.

 _Did this have to ruin them?_ Dark admitted to himself that he couldn’t fare well without the glitch by his side. For the first time in a long time, Dark had actually managed to feel somewhat happy, with Anti being the only thing that keeps him going.

The thought of Anti not returning… It didn’t make Dark feel angry at all. It made him want to break down. He wanted to cry. He wanted his Anti back.

It was difficult to admit at first, but he missed how their dynamic worked. When Dark would be closed off, Anti would drag him out and pick the demon apart with his steady gaze and a few teasing words. When Anti was being too stubborn, the demon would give him a look and Anti would shut up before coming up with a compromise.

Dark genuinely enjoyed being with the glitch, and the thought of that scared Dark a bit with how dependent he’s become.

So Dark ran off, dressed in clothes only Anti had seen him in, to the hill where this all began. That serene environment they called their own. _Maybe… maybe he’ll be there?_

 

But he wasn’t.

_Why am I being like this?_ Dark asked himself as he tugged angrily at his soft locks. _I’m not supposed to have a weakness._ He’s _not supposed to have a weakness. I know better than this, so why?_

He couldn't even be as much as angry towards the glitch.

Four crescents were high in the night sky. Dark would normally have been amazed, but now, it just feels like they were spitefully smiling down at him, with the millions of stars like evil glinting eyes.

“Does this amuse you?” Dark screamed into the sky. His voice had begun to double. “Haven’t I– haven’t _we_ suffered enough?”

His auras had taken over his form, and it almost seemed like Damien and Celine were trying to escape this broken shell.

They didn’t want this anymore. Suddenly, it felt like nothing mattered anymore.

 

_Why can’t they just be happy?_

 

“We just want to be happy,” Dark’s voices whispered into the night as he let his body fall to the grass. “Is that… is that too much to ask?”


	13. p a g t a n g g i

thirteen: **P A G T A N G G I**

> "...When you toss and turn in your sleep, I hope it's because you can't stop thinking about the reasons why you close your eyes - I haunt your dreams at night, so you can't stop thinking about me..."
> 
> _Scene Four - Don't You Ever Forget About Me, Sleeping With Sirens (If You Were a Movie, This Would Be Your Soundtrack)_

“Anti, look me in the eye and talk. Please!”

 

“S̸a̸m̴,̸ ̷I̷ ̷d̶o̷n̶’̴t̸ ̶k̶n̷o̵w̶ ̷w̶h̷a̸t̴ ̷p̴o̸i̸n̶t̸ ̴y̶o̴u̸’̶r̴e̴ ̴t̶r̸y̴i̵n̷g̵ ̷t̸o̶ ̶m̵a̵k̸e̷,̵ ̸b̴u̵t̷ ̸t̵h̴i̵s̴ ̴i̵s̴n̶’̵t̷ ̸n̶e̵c̶e̸s̶s̶a̴r̵y̵.̸ ̴H̵e̵’̵l̶l̷ ̷b̴e̶ ̴f̴i̵n̷e̷.̴ ̵I̴’̷l̵l̴ ̸b̵e̵ ̸f̷i̴n̴e̸.̷ ̴I̴t̵’̶s̵ ̷n̴o̶t̷ ̵l̶i̸k̸e̴ ̸I̶’̴m̵ ̷a̶v̶o̷i̵d̶i̴n̴g̶ ̵h̵i̸m̴ ̸f̴o̶r̵e̵v̷e̶r̵.”

 

“Dark is _not_ fine.”

 

“Y̶o̷u̸ ̷d̷o̸n̶’̶t̵ ̵k̷n̷o̵w̸ ̵t̴h̷a̶t̸.”

 

“Oh but I do! I’ve been talking with Uncle Wilford when I visited Timmy. He’s not okay, Anti. He’s so broken over you. You have no idea.”

 

Anti was silent. _Dark… broken over him?_ He couldn’t imagine it. He didn’t want to. He didn't need the guilt. _This is for the better._

 

“There’s something you’re not telling anyone, Anti. I could sense it.”

 

The glitch stiffened. Sam's eye was affixed on him. He looked away.

 

“That’s why you’re avoiding him, aren’t you?”

 

Sam’s eye blinked once. Twice. She sighed.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“N̴o̸ ̷S̶a̵m̷.̸ ̸I̵–̵ ̶I̸ ̸c̵a̶n̶’̷t̸.”

 

“You still have a weak spot for _her_. Of course, I knew it. _Please,_ just tell me what’s going on.”

 

“I̷ ̵d̴o̵n̶’̴t̵ ̷w̶a̵n̴t̷ ̵y̵o̴u̷ ̵t̴o̷ ̸g̶e̴t̷ ̶h̵u̶r̶t̶.̶ ̴I̶ ̷d̶o̵n̴’̶t̵ ̷w̷a̷n̶t̷ ̸D̸a̸r̵k̸ ̷t̶o̶ ̷g̵e̷t̴ ̴h̵u̷r̸t̵.̵ ̶Y̶o̵u̷ ̷d̸o̶n̷’̴t̵ ̵d̸e̸s̶e̶r̵v̶e̶ ̶i̶t̷,̶ ̶S̴a̴m̸.”

 

“Uncle Anti, let me tell you this. Please look at me.”

 

Anti begrudgingly looked down at Sam, whose eye was intensely gazing upon him, like she was looking into his soul. “If _we_ don’t deserve to get hurt, then neither do _you_. Are you forgetting that you’re literally gods of this world? You and Dark are both so strong, yet so weak. You don’t deserve that treatment. Why can't you just leave _her_?”

 

“I̵ ̷a̷l̸r̴e̴a̸d̴y̴ ̶d̸i̶d̶ ̶a̴ ̸l̴o̷n̷g̸ ̷t̷i̷m̸e̵ ̶a̴g̵o̸!”

 

“Then why? Why do you still act like she’ll haunt you after every move you make?”

 

“B̴e̶c̶a̵u̶s̶e̴,̷ ̴S̴a̵m̵,̵ ̸t̵h̵a̴t̸’̵s̴ ̶w̵h̷a̸t̵ ̵s̵h̴e̷ ̶d̶o̸e̸s̶.̵ ̶I̷’̷m̶ ̸c̷u̸r̵s̶e̶d̴.̴ ̶I̴ ̵ȧ̴͚s̵͔͇̏ḵ̴̜̽̂ė̸̤͔̕d̷͈̉ ̴̬̓̌f̷̧͎̃o̷͂̐ͅṙ̴̮̭ ̷͔͊͒t̸̞͉͆̈́h̷̤i̸̝̔͂s̸̱̎!”

 

Sam was about to say, “But doesn’t Dark haunt you more?” When dark clouds fill the room, surprising the humanoid. They were unfamiliar and frankly, quite scary for Sam. She tried to speak, to scream, but only titters came out. She was forced out of her form and back into a septic eye. _No one does that! That’s just plain rude._

 

“Oh Anti. I’m sooo glad you remembered. Did you miss me?”

 

Anti hissed, glitching worsening that it almost scared Sam, who was suspended from her optic nerve-tail which was held by the unwanted guest.

 

“D̶̰̰͠ȯ̴̼͉ṇ̶͚̓’̸̨̖͔̯̔t̵͓̫̄͑͋ ̸͉̹̩̂́̚͜ẏ̸͔̩̾̎̚å̶̻̻͗ ̴̹̼̉ë̷̘̋̎v̵̪̩̭̎͘e̵̤̰̼̒̚͝r̵̳̯͑̇̃ ̷͙̬̩̒f̴̖͚̂̅û̷̢̜̤̣̄̏c̶̜̎̊k̴̭̤̓̅̿ỉ̸̢͎̮͈͘n̴̺̮͂g̷͔̱̔͝ ̸̗̺̀̋ḏ̸͉͇̥͠à̶̡̛̜̇̚ŗ̶̪̬̫́e̶̦̲̮̔̿̇̆ͅ ̴͖̘̞̪͝l̶̲̳̜̿ą̵͎̓y̵͉̙̳̲͒̎̉͝ ̷̗̋̉a̸̺̖͒̐͠ ̶̨͕̟͖͌̈̕f̵͉͓̋̚í̶̤̗̼̦̇ṇ̷͚͎̮͌̑͐g̶̮͕̥͈̅̊̑ë̷̝͇͚́̔͌͜r̴͖̱̱̪̈̒̕ ̸̻̫̑̚o̶̰̞̚ń̵̳̙̺̈ ̴͖͆͘ḁ̷̟̝͠n̴̩̆̏y̶̭̘̑͛̽̅ő̴͓̚n̵̦͈̯̽̔ḙ̶̢̧͗̕̚ ̶̱̠̹̖̈́I̸̤̤̎̈́͌͘͜ ̴̠̦̠̓̈́̈́ć̸̯̰ǎ̷̧̼͈̜r̶͇̱̦̺̐ĕ̴̲̟͖̼̒͒ ̵̡͚̓̐̚ͅa̸̢̧̲͖͌͘b̸̼̄̏͝o̴̼̳̊͘͠u̷̩̣͓͐̐̏̚t̶̡̛̩̙̓̒͋͜,̵̹̱͍̂̈́͆͋ ̴͚̅̚D̸̺͉̣͚́̎̕e̵̗̗̖͌̅͊͒a̸̛̙̓̏t̸̼͔̊h̵͚̃̽w̵̡͓̱̪̒̒ỉ̵̧̨͉̫͛͋i̷̢̞͙͘͠s̴͒̄̊h̷͕́.̴̲̎͝ ̸̡͒I̴̲͋ ̸̮̲̭̌̒͆͛w̷͔͖̾õ̸̤͔͒͘n̶̪̍̈́’̸̼͓͊t̴̠͖̄̅ ̶̼̱̍͊͜l̵̹̜̅̓̅e̶͍̞̼̅͂͜t̶͇͇͎̔ ̵͈̰́̀̚y̸͍̭͓̟̒̚͝o̵̡͕͝ụ̸̧͉̠͛͛̄̎.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates within 24 hours???? What's going on???? Sorry but I'm just so excited !! Thank you so much for reading this !! And the kudos are super appreciated ^^
> 
> If anyone is curious about the chapter names, Chapter 12 (manque) is French for "lack" or "absence," while this (pagtanggi) is Filipino for "denial." The first book is almost over and we have !! A new character !! Name isn't my original idea. I got it from a character's name in the story called "You Saved The World From Me," or something along those lines, which is another fanfic which involves heroes and stuff.
> 
> After I finish "fall," I might take a short break, because I'm working on a separate sci-fi novel(?) that I'm hoping to get published within 2019-2020, which is probably too ambitious, but I'm a writer! That's what I do. It wont be very long, though. Maybe a month? Maybe less or a tad bit more. Anyway, once again, thank you so much for reading, and see you on the next chapter.
> 
> \- Rei <3


	14. g h o s t

fourteen: **G H O S T**

 

> "My ghost, where'd you go? What happened to the soul you used to be?"
> 
> _\- Ghost, Halsey (Badlands)_

 

Anti was furious. Deathwiish had gone just as Chase was entering the shared bedroom, leaving a burning message at the back of the glitch's mind. Chase was confused, but with Anti's state, he chose not to question it.

 

Poor Sam squirmed helplessly on the carpeted floor, but Chase returned the little drying eyeball back into the tank.

 

It was clear that chaos had gone through the room, but it dissipated as Anti calmed down.

 

Meanwhile, Dark stood in his room before a mirror. The room was duller than it has ever been before. Dark flickered between his forms, the action reflective of his inner turmoil.

 

He got what he wanted, didn't he? What shall we do to him?

 

~~Well, we can pretend his absence never bothered us.~~

 

Wilford knows. He can't keep his mouth shut. Everyone in the manor probably knows too.

 

~~Do you suppose… will he ever come back?~~

 

You miss him, do you not?

 

~~Unfortunately so.~~

 

I regret to say that I do too... Did you ever suspect that he'd play us right into this trap?

 

~~I thought he was serious, you know. After the—~~

 

The music box. I thought so too.

 

Dark felt discomfort seeing his grey skin unmarked, as if Anti was never there at all. He reached out to his too-neat hair and mussed it up a little, but the action didn't make him feel better in the slightest.

 

Sighing, Dark settled on their femme form to fully erase every proof and possible reminder of Anti's interaction with them. Let the rest of the manor judge them, should they dare. They were still powerful, after all.

 

_Forget, forget, forget._

 

Dark opened her drawer, looking for that old box of rarely used cosmetics.

 

She traced her features on the mirror with her eyes.

 

_Too soft, but I cannot complain._

 

Dark powdered her face lightly and colored in her lips a dark shade of red and applied her black liquid eyeliner with practiced precision. She proceeds to add a few more touches to complete her look.

 

She walks over to her closet with an elegant stride and pulls out a simple black dress. Dark admires it, just for a moment, recalling lovely memories from years past.

 

The demoness puts it on with the assistance of shadows. She admires her reflection briefly, before looking away.

 

_It's not quite right. I'm not quite right._

 

But she leaves the room in her unstable form, walking with confidence and elegance only Dark herself can muster.

 

Anti sits on his bed, toying with his knife, running his fingers on the blade but not breaking skin. Blood had began to soak through the bandage on his neck, probably from glitching too much.

 

Sam watches concernedly through their tank, thinking whether they should do something or not. With a simple _‘fuck it’_ in mind, they went to the good doctor's office through the pipes installed on their tank designed just for their transport.

 

Not soon after, Schneeplestein came to the door knocking, and Sam returned quickly to their tank as if nothing had happened, occasionally glancing innocently in case Anti looks at them accusingly.

 

As Dark returned the ornate box of cosmetics, she knocked over a familiar box that made her expression soften. With a careful hand, she lifted the box to her eye level and opened the top to reveal the crocheted rose encased in a glass-like lid.

 

She admires it for a full minute, turning the clockwork as she did. She lets it go, making the tune flow through the room sweetly, the notes pulling at her heart in all the best ways.

 

 _A good song to dance along to with a partner_ , she thinks sadly. Anti fucked her up in some way, she knew. There would be no point denying it. She was weak for him. She’ll do anything for him. And he hasn’t returned in weeks, though, and she’s not doing very well.

 

Dark set down the music box on her bedside and hummed along, a small sad smile on her lips.

 

Anti spoke to the doctor in signs, because his throat will bleed open should he dare speak. Schneeplestein brushes Anti’s gratitude off and points at Sam, who Anti thanks, once more in sign.

 

Dark looks off to the distance, wondering what happened. _What went wrong? How did they get here? Why does she even care so much about Anti? And most importantly, what does she actually feel about the other demon?_

 

She’ll be alright. She’ll grow out of it. It’s not like she was constantly breaking down before Anti took her entire life by storm, anyway. She can lie about how she feels, and maybe she’ll believe herself, too.

 

Maybe things would be alright this way. Dark and Anti… they’ll have to talk, eventually, inevitably. But for now… the distance feels quite right.

 

Little did Dark know of the entity that lurked. The purple eyes that leer. A malicious ghost of one’s past, now haunting the present. She’s there, and she’s not stopping at anything to exact her sweet revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Sorry I took so long, with a crap chapter at that. By the way, I, by no means mean any offense towards Wiishu by writing her character likeso. Not really an official character by her, by the way.
> 
> Deathwiish is basically uhhh demon with Wiishu’s form and all the character traits are just made up by me. More info on Deathwiish after this, I suppose. I respect the heck out of Signe and Sean’s current relationship (or perhaps a lack thereof?) and I intend to continue doing so.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this. I feel bad that this chapter is kinda half-assed and is the one before the ending !! The last chapter is going up before big hiatus(???) arrives, so keep your eyes peeled for that. Might also change up the series name to suit it better! This is all for now darlings~
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are highly appreciated. I’ll see you on the next chapter. Buh-bye !!


	15. d e c i d u o u s

fifteen: **D E C I D U O U S**

> "...We can make it up again, and we don't care, we just pretend..."  
>   
>  _Action Cat, Gerard Way (Hesitant Alien)_

  
It is a lovely chilly morning. A gentle breeze flows over the hill.

 

A lady in a thick trench coat walks solemnly to the top of the small hill, leaves crunching beneath her feet. As she reaches the top, she gazes at the horizon.

 

She never saw it before, but it was quite beautiful.

 

This hill was a place where lovely memories were made, and it was funny how strange– almost unfamiliar it seemed now.

 

She felt exposed in the daylight, but tried her best to pay it no mind.

 

She sighs, her warm breath visible in the chill. Some of her short hair falls over her face, blocking her view. She reaches up to tuck the loose strands behind her ear, but someone does it for her.

 

The lady looks up, surprised, muttering a soft gratitude.

 

The next person hums in acknowledgement, making the woman turn in surprise.

 

“It’s been so long,” they say simultaneously, the lady in shock, the man undisturbed.

 

A pit of emotions previously thought to have gone simmered up within the lady, making her suddenly _feel_.

 

Just like the yellowing leaves from dying branches of the nearby tree, she was falling all over again.

 

“You’ve really fallen, for me, haven’t you?” The other muttered, but the lady did not hear.

 

“Where have you been?” She asks shakily. She’s nervous, but she knows she shouldn’t be.

 

“I never left,” he replies calmly. His words didn’t falter. He didn’t lie.

 

Silence falls over them like a blanket, soon broken by the sound of feet crunching dried leaves. The man had settled on the ground, with her.

 

“…did you miss me? ‘Cause I miss you…”

 

The lady does not reply.

 

The sun begins to rise, and they gaze at the dreamlike golden glow. He reaches out and clasps her gloved hand in his.

 

She lets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh boy. I tried a different style with this one. I can't believe it though... This is it! The final chapter of the first book!
> 
> So um, this is the last chapter of "fall." Thank you so much for supporting this lovely little story! I appreciate your kudos so much ^^ The comments really helped me and motivated me lots, so thank you guys. I couldn't have done it without you :> I really hope you enjoyed my writing. I do take constructive criticism, so if you have a few words of advice or encouragement for me, feel free to comment down there!
> 
> As some or maybe all of you may know, I will be taking a hiatus after this. "quixotic," now called "seasons." will be a four-part series and I swear I will be back for more. More story! More plot! Yay! So uh yeah...
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading, and maybe bookmark the series to come back to it when I update? Say hi on the tumble! I'm @reinbow-blr over there and I still will be active there, doing tumblr stuff. (My dp is a pot of earth with a dying plant.) I really hope you enjoyed my writing. Love you guys <3 See you all on the other siiiideeee

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, please boop the kudos button right on the nose and save this book in your bookmarks! say hi to the tumble!! @reinbowberry


End file.
